Back For More
by GothWiccan4
Summary: I figured this out finally. It's the year 2021 and Glory's back. All the scoobies have kids and guess which one Glory has her eyes on. AU. The H-mouth never collaped. Tara is still alive.
1. Return

Character Descriptions  
  
Sage Rosenberg/MaClay- 17, Strawberry blond hair, pierced tongue, not  
really into witchcraft, does some magic, Willow's features, medium  
height, green eyes, Tara's stutter, youngest.  
  
Jade Rosenberg/MaClay- 17, Light Brown hair, ears, lip, and eyebrow  
pierced rebellious, older, Tara's features, loves witchcraft, tall, brown  
eyes, punk, smokes.  
  
Jenn Harris- 16, brown hair, Anya's sarcasm, looks more like Anya, medium  
height, and blue eyes.  
  
William Summers- 18, Spike's features, blond hair, tall, half vampire,  
blue eyes, can get violent.  
  
Amy Summers- 17, tall, blond hair, looks like Buffy, Slayer, pierced  
tongue, vampire senses, sometimes gets visions.  
  
Crystal David- 10, Brown hair, short, looks like Dawn, loves to hang out  
with Sage, brown eyes, annoying.  
  
Chris David- 35, Blond hair, muscular build, tall, loves to play  
basketball, police officer, and a few tattoos.  
  
Marcus Trilwany- 16, Jenn's boyfriend, eyebrow, lip, ears, nose, and  
tongue pierced, in a band called "Weird Freaks", tattoos, spiky blue  
hair, blue eyes, punk.  
  
Darklyn Grounly- 18, Into Wizardry, tall, black hair, Goth, Jade's  
boyfriend, blue eyes, always wears black.  
  
The bell above the door to the Magic Box jingled as William and Sage walked in holding hands. Crystal ran over to them and latched onto Sage's body. Sage let go of William's hand and hugged her back.  
"I missed you too. "Sage said smiling slightly.  
Crystal smiled, showing her braces. Sage let go of Crystal and grabbed back onto William's hand. The two of them walked across the mostly deserted shop and made their way over to the round table, set up in between two shelves stocked full of mystical merchandise, and sat down next to each other. Crystal quickly raced across the room and scrambled up into the seat next to Sage. Jenn sat across from them tapping a pencil on an open journal.  
Sage looked at her and smiled. "So d-did Giles tell you w-what the meeting was about? "  
Jenn lay her pencil down on her notebook. "Nope. He just called my dad and told him to get all of us down here. "  
William looked concerned. "Well, it must be something important. He wouldn't just call us down here for nothing. "  
Sage brushed her fingers across his forehead. "Don't worry s-so much. You'll get w-wrinkles. "  
She brought her mouth to his and kissed him lightly. The kiss seemed to grow with each passing second. Jenn cleared her throat loudly and the couple jumped away from each other.  
"We've got a minor here people. Let's keep it PG. "Jenn smiled.  
Sage blushed slightly and looked over at Crystal. "Sorry. "  
"That's okay. Mom and dad do that all the time. "Crystal said kicking her dangling legs back and forth.  
Jenn's smile grew wider. "Oh really. "  
The back door slammed open and Jade stormed in. She looked around the room and her gaze finally fixated on Sage. "Where's mom? "  
  
"Not here yet. "Sage replied.  
"When are they going to get here? "Jade questioned.  
"They were still getting ready when William picked me up. "Sage stated.  
Jade walked over to the table and slumped down in the chair next to Crystal. She sighed heavily and crossed her arms over her chest.  
The training room door swung open and Buffy and Amy walked out arguing.  
"Mom I can't go patrolling Thursday. "  
Buffy sighed. "Amy, you have too. You can't just ignore this. "  
"Mom! Please! It's just one night! I think Sunnydale can live without one or two of its citizens. "Amy whined.  
"Amy! I can't believe you just said that! Now you're defiantly going out. "Buffy pointed back into the training room. "Now go finish your workout. "  
Amy sighed in defeat. She jogged back into the training room and closed the door behind her.  
Buffy ran her hands through her hair. She cleared her throat and stared at Crystal. "Where's your mom? "  
"Giles took her, dad, Xander, and Anya somewhere. "Crystal answered.  
"And he didn't take me. Thanks Giles. "Buffy turned to face Sage who was making out with William. "Where's your mom? "  
"Which one? "Sage asked trying to pull away from William. She placed one hand on his chest and pushed him back. "Honey g-get off. "  
"Willow. "Buffy stated.  
"Neither one of them have s-showed up yet. "Sage said and smiled down at William who started kissing her neck.  
"Great. When did I get nominated as baby-sitter? "Buffy asked sighing slightly.  
"I don't need a babysitter. "Crystal whined.  
"Of coarse not sweetie. "Buffy said smiling at her niece.  
The bell above the door jingled again. Giles walked in with Anya, Xander, Dawn, and Chris behind him.  
"So everyone decided to return. "Buffy mumbled.  
Crystal jumped off of her chair and ran over to Chris. Chris scooped her up in his arms and smiled at her.  
"Were you good for Jenn? "  
Crystal nodded her head and Chris looked over to Jenn for reinsurance.  
"She was fine. "Jenn smiled.  
Chris lowered Crystal to the floor. She ran back over to her chair next to Sage.  
"Still no sign of Will and Tara? "Xander asked as he looked around the room.  
"Nope. "Sage answered. "Mom was just getting into the shower when I left this morning. "  
Giles sighed. "I guess we'll have to start without them. "  
The bell jingled again, and Willow's voice echoed through the Magic Box. "Start without who? "  
Giles turned around to see Willow and Tara standing in the doorway. " Um... No one now. "  
Sage got out of her chair and sat on William's lap to make room for everyone to sit around the table. The other people sat around the table, filling in the rest of the chairs. Buffy poked her head in the training room. Amy ran toward the punching bag, jumped up, and kicked it with both feet. Buffy smiled to herself.  
"The meeting's starting sweetie. "  
"K. I'll be out in a minute. "Amy said punching the bad with a right uppercut.  
Buffy closed the door and walked back over to the table. She sat down in an empty chair next to William and Sage. Giles stood up and removed is glasses, letting his arm fall down to his side.  
"All right, it has come to my attention that Glory is back. "  
Dawn's facial expression changed instantly. Chris grabbed onto her hand and squeezed it tightly. Giles continued.  
"Now I'm not exactly sure this is correct, but Wesley read me this prophecy that stated that the God would return for The Key's first born child. "  
Dawn allowed Crystal to climb up into her lap. "Why would she want Crystal? "  
"I'm not certin, but I believe she's going to try to open the portal again. She may need a new army of insane. "  
Tara cringed at that information. Willow gripped onto her hand tightly/  
"If my calculations are correct, then she'll arrive here in about three weeks. Or September 13th. "  
"Crystal's birthday. "Chris stated.  
"Yes, she'll probably try to get her as soon as she turns eleven. As you may recall, Dawn, you were only slightly older when Glory used you to open the portal. "  
"I remember. "Dawn stated clutching Crystal tightly.  
Jade spoke up. "I could try a spell to try to keep Glory away from Crystal. "  
Tara frowned. "Jade, we really don't need you messing around with magic right now. "  
"Right now! How about ever? I try to improve my power and you always hold my back! "  
"Sweetie, take it from me. Magic is not something you mess around with."Willow stated.  
"Goddess, I know! You've told me like a million times! "  
Willow raised her voice to a level that she seldom ever raised it too. "Then I'm making it a million and one! "  
Jade stood from her chair and stormed out of the Magic Box. She slammed the door behind her causing it to bounce once, then finally close.  
Tara sighed and placed her hand on her forehead. "What are we going to do with her? "  
Willow tightened her grip on Tara's hand. Giles put his glasses back on and ran his fingers through his salt and peppered colored hair. Amy opened the back door. She stepped out fixing the white tank top she wore.  
"What did I miss? "Amy asked.  
"Glory's back, blah, blah, blah, She wants Crystal, blah, blah, blah, Jade got pissed and left. "Jenn filled in.  
Anya smacked her daughter's arm. "Watch your language. We're not all over fifteen. "  
Jenn looked over at Crystal and smiled. "Please don't learn from my English. "  
"Ok. Let's get back to the fact that a Hell God wants my kid. "Dawn stated.  
Giles cleared his throat. "Right. We're going to have to train Amy more. She's going up against the same God that Buffy faced twenty years ago. "  
"God I'm old. "Buffy interrupted.  
Giles stared at her sternly.  
"Sorry. "Buffy smiled. "Continue. "  
Amy spoke up before he could. "Don't I get a say in how I lose my neck? "  
"You're not going to lose your neck. "Buffy stated angrily.  
"Who's to say that I wont? Maybe I will. I might lose my arms and my legs too. But all I'm saying is, I should probably go after her with a little more than a plan that my mom and my Watcher came up with. "  
Buffy put her arm around her daughter's shoulder. "We'll be there. All of us. Helping. It won't be just you. "  
"But it should be. I'm the Slayer. "Amy argued.  
"And so was I when I went up against her. All of my friends were helping. "  
"Okay. Hold on. "William started. "No offense mom, but when you fought her, you kind of died. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm not to keen on the idea of my sister dying. "  
"None of us are, but she has to do this William. "Giles stated.  
"But this is bull! She shouldn't have to fight her! "He moved Sage off of him and ran out the front door.  
"Anyone else wanna leave? "Xander asked.  
Amy raised her hand high into the air and waved it around. "Oh. Me. "  
Buffy looked at her strangely. "You can't leave. "  
"Damn. "Amy sighed.  
"Language. "Buffy scolded.  
"People! Let's get back to the matter at hand! "Giles shouted. " We've handled Glory before. This shouldn't be this hard. "  
Everyone looked ashamed except for Sage who's attention remained glued to the front door. Tara touched her arm and she snapped out of the daze she was in.  
"What's wrong? "Tara asked.  
"I-it's William. I-I feel that I should g-go after him. "Sage sighed.  
"Then go. "Tara smiled.  
Sage smiled back. She jumped out of her chair and threw the strap of her purse over her head. She raced up the small step and left the building.  
  
Downtown, Near The Bronze  
Sage continued to search for her boyfriend. She had all ready checked a few of his favorite places and still there was no sign of him. Next she decided to check at his house. More than likely he'd be there. She stepped off of the curb only to be propelled backwards by an invisible force.  
A woman of about the age of twenty walked toward her quickly. Her curly blond hair bounced slightly as she walked. She wore a skintight red dress that came up well above her knees.  
"You're that bitch that drained me! Aren't you?! Stuck your fingers in my brain! Drained the living hell out of my powers, just to get your sweetheart's sanity back! "  
Sage stood from the ground and wiped at the small stream of blood that trickled out of her left nostril. "What the h-hell are you talking a- about? "  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Took my powers to hell! "The woman shouted still walking toward her.  
"Glory? "Sage questioned.  
"Bingo! The bitch gets the door prize! How 'bout I show you what you've won? "Glory held her hands out. Energy crackled from the tips of her fingers.  
Sage backed up a few paces. Glory shot her hands outward, sending balls of energy flying toward Sage. Sage waved her arm in a small circle whispering something to herself.  
An invisible shield formed over her body. The energy balls bounced off of it. With each hit, the shield grew weaker. Sage tried her best to hold the barrier around herself. Pretty soon the energy balls broke through. Sage's feet left the ground as one of the mystical balls slammed into her stomach.  
Her body came to a halt in mid-air. Glory pulled her own arm closer to her body causing Sage to float toward her. Sage quickly found it difficult to breathe as Glory tightened her hand into a fist. She started to black out from the lack of oxygen to her brain.  
Suddenly she felt the concrete against her body as she was dropped from the air. Her vision came back to her slowly, but she thought she could see Jade and Glory. Sage tried to call out to her sister, but she couldn't find her voice. Someone yelled something that sounded like Latin, and then there was a blinding flash of light.  
Sage sat up slowly as her vision came back to her fully. She blinked a couple of times and felt someone grab onto her hand. Pretty soon she found herself standing.  
"Are you okay? "Jade asked.  
"Oh yeah. Just p-peachy. "Sage said managing a smile.  
"Was that Glory? "Jade question.  
Sage massaged her throat gently. "Yeah. I-I think she thought I was mom. She said a lot about p-power draining, and fingers in the brain. It was w-weird. Did I mention I really didn't l-like her? "  
"No, but we should probably go tell the others. "Jade stated.  
"But what about William? He's the reason I-I came out here. "Sage whined.  
"He'll be fine, but we have to go tell mom and the others. "Jade said grabbing Sage's hand and dragging her back to the Magic Box.  
  
Magic Box  
The bell above the door jingled for about the seventh time that day as Jade and Sage ran in. The two of them searched the room looking for someone they could tell the news too.  
"Hello?! People! We have important information! "Jade yelled.  
Jenn poked her head out from behind a bookshelf. Sage quickly wiped the rest of the blood from her nose.  
"What the hell happened?! "Jenn shouted running toward them. "Did you two get into an uber catfight or something? "  
"You could say that. "Sage smiled, but instantly regretted it. A large bruise started to form on the corner of her mouth. "Except you know, t-take out Jade and replace her with Glory. "  
"Oh my God! Giles's calculations were wrong! "Jenn yelled.  
Sage looked slightly offended.  
Jenn smiled. "I mean... Oh my God! Glory attacked you! Are you all right? "  
"Thank you so much f-for caring Jenn. I'm okay. Maybe a c-cracked rib. If Jade hadn't of showed up, I would have been p-pretty much smushed. "  
Crystal popped out from behind the sales counter. "I'm telling your dad you swore. "  
"Big fricken whoop. "Jenn stated and turned her attention back to the twins.  
"Where is everyone? "Sage asked.  
"At Giles's. They said they needed to discuss ADULT things. "Jenn said using her fingers as quotation marks around the word adult.  
"They're probably over there fucking each other senseless. "Crystal mumbled.  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?! "Jenn bellowed, turning around. " I am so telling your mom and dad what you just said. "  
Crystal dropped down to the floor. Her knees cracked loudly as they hit the tiles. "Please no! Jenn! Please don't! The last time I repeated one of your words they grounded me for like three months! "  
"That's your fault. You should have thought twice before opening your mouth. "Jenn turned around to face the twins again. "Any who. We should probably call over there. They'll want to know what's going on. "  
Jenn sprinted over to the counter, leaping over Crystal in the process. She picked up the phone, then sat it back on the hook. "Um... You should probably call, since I have no idea what happened. "  
  
Giles's Apartment  
  
Everyone sat around the coffee table in Giles's living room. Willow sat on Tara's lap with a book open in her own. She looked up from it briefly and stared at the aged Watcher. "What book did Wesley read the prophecy from? 'Cause me being logic girl and all, it would probably be in that book. "  
"I don't know, Willow. That's why we're looking through the books. " Giles said removing his glasses.  
Xander placed a hand on his forehead. "Isn't this what we had kids for? "  
The phone rang before anyone could answer him. Xander stood up from the couch and walked over to the desk where the phone sat. He grabbed the English styled phone and placed it over his ear. "Hello? "He paused for a minute to let the other person talk. "Yeah. Just a minute. "  
Xander placed the phone on his chest. "Giles. The phone for you. "  
Giles stood up and walked over to Xander. He grabbed the phone and placed it on his own chest. "Who is it? "  
"It sounds like Sage. "Xander stated and returned to his seat next to Anya on the couch.  
Willow perked up at the sound of her daughter's name.  
Giles placed the phone over his ear. "Hello? "There was a small pause and Giles spoke again. "Glory what?! "  
Willow jumped off of Tara's lap and raced over to Giles. She grabbed the cord first, and then grabbed the middle of the phone between the two ends. Giles pulled back. Willow pulled back with one last tug and successfully wrestled the phone away from Giles. She placed it over to her ear. "Are you ok? Did she hurt you? Is your sister ok? "  
  
Magic Box  
"Whoa, mom, calm d-down. I'm fine. Bloody nose, maybe a c-cracked rib. Nothing a little m-meditation won't fix. J-Jade's okay too. "Sage stuttered. "I think Glory thought I-I was you. She said a lot about power d-draining and fingers in the brain."  
There was a long pause, and then Sage spoke again. "Okay m-mom. We'll be careful I-I love you too. Bye. "  
Sage hung the phone up and rubbed her ear. "Goddess, mom has a big mouth. "  
She walked over to the training room door and opened it. She watched Amy do a summersault through the air, and closed the door behind her as she stepped into the room. Amy looked over at her and smiled.  
"Hey. Still no sign of Will? "Amy asked.  
"Yep. "Sage smiled. "You probably don't w-want to hear this, but G- Glory attacked. "  
"You're right. I didn't want to hear that. "Amy said hitting the punching bag with the back of her right hand. "Are you all right? "  
"Yeah. She's tough, Amy. Really t-tough. I had all I could do to h- hold that protection shield over myself. When the b-battle comes, I'll be there. "  
Amy smiled before hitting the punching bag again. "Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you and Jenn around. "  
"Probably go c-crazy. "Sage smiled and leaned against the wall. " You're just lucky like that. "  
"Lucky? Ha! At least your mom lets you date. I can't even go out for one night. "Amy said still smiling.  
"They like Will. Darklyn's the one they don't like. He's mainly the reason for Jade's obsession. Mom k-keeps telling her over and over again, that magic isn't something you mess around with. She's b-been there. Been to the point where she wasn't even able to control h-herself. And Jade just doesn't seem to t-think that it could happen to h-her. "Sage explained.  
"I kinda get that. Jade not listening. She's never really been one for the rules. "Amy stated and kicked at the scarecrow that now sported a pair of plastic fangs.  
"I'll have to agree w-with you there. She's always kind of played it her way. Mom says she kind of reminds her of your mom when they were our age. " Sage smiled.  
"My mom? "Amy stopped her workout and grabbed a towel that was draped over the arm of the old couch. She wiped the moisture from her face. "No way. My mom, rebellious? "  
Sage grinned. "From what m-mom says, yeah. Way with the rebelliousness. "  
Amy pulled a blue sweatshirt over her white tank top and tightened her ponytail. "What do you say we go find William? Maybe head over to Giles's. Adult things my ass. They're probably over there drinking tea and talking about whether or not I die today or tomorrow. "  
Sage pushed the door open. "You're not going t-to die. "  
Jenn stood behind the sales counter, with Crystal helping a customer. Jade sat in a chair, with her large combat boots propped up on the table, and a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. Sage waited until the customer left before she spoke.  
"Me and Amy are going to find W-Will and stop by Giles's to see what they're really doing. "She quickly turned her attention to Jade. "And I'm telling mom you're smoking a-again. "  
Jade blew smoke out of her mouth and pinched the stick between her index finger and her thumb. "I'm so scared. "  
Sage rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Jenn. "Do you think you'll be okay here? "  
"We'll be fine. We're in a Magic shop with a kick ass Wicca. I don't think anyone's going to try something again. Not this soon anyway. "Jenn said closing the drawer to the cash register.  
Amy stared at Crystal. "You wanna come with? "  
"Yeah. Beats sitting around this place. "Crystal stated.  
The three girls quickly left the Magic Box. Amy pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her head. Sage looked at her strangely.  
"What are you d-doing? "  
"Well. If Glory thought that you were your mom... "Amy said checking to see where Crystal was.  
Sage pulled the hood of her sweatshirt up too. "Good t-thinking. "  
The three of them walked down the sidewalk, pushing through the people.  
"We should probably check my house first. "Amy suggested.  
"That's where I was going before Glory kicked my b-butt. "Sage stuttered, watching her language.  
"Don't you mean ass? "Crystal asked.  
Amy ignored her.  
  
1630 ReVello Drive  
Amy jogged up the few front steps that led to the porch. Sage followed closely behind, leaving Crystal to bring up the rear. Amy stopped and opened the door. All three of the girls entered the house, and Crystal closed the door behind them.  
"William are you here?! "Amy shouted.  
"In the kitchen! "William yelled back.  
Sage took off running. She ran through the dinning room and into the kitchen. William stood there leaning against the counter. Sage jumped into his arms and kissed him numerous times on the mouth. They finally separated and William sat Sage on her feet.  
"I was so worried. After I-I was attacked by Glory, I- "  
"You were attacked by Glory! Did she hurt you? "William interrupted.  
"Now you're starting to sound like my m-mom. "Sage smiled. "Yes, I'm f-fine. A little sore, but other than t-that, everything's peachy. "  
William brought his mouth to Sage's once more. He opened his mouth slightly allowing the kiss to become more passionate. William ran his fingers through Sage's shoulder length hair. Amy walked into the kitchen and closed her eyes instantly.  
"Okay. Not exactly something I want to see my brother doing. Or my best friend doing. Especially together. "  
William smiled in mid kiss. He broke away from Sage and smiled apologetically at his sister.  
"We're heading over to Giles's. They said they were doing ADULT things. "Amy stated.  
"So in other words, they're drinking tea and eating scones without us. "  
"Probably. "Amy smiled.  
"Come on guys! "Crystal shouted from somewhere out by the front door.  
The three teens in the kitchen quickly made their way out the front door with Crystal following closely behind them.  
Magic Box  
Jade lit another cigarette and took a long drag from it. She blew the smoke into the air and swung her feet off of the table. Jenn handed a customer their purchases and thanked them. The bell jingled as they left.  
"So Jenn. What should we talk about? We just know how much we love each other. "  
"Shut up Jade. "Jenn snapped.  
Jade smiled. She had managed to get under the younger teen's skin all ready. "Ooh. Why so testy? Did I offend you in any way? 'Cause if I did, let me know... So I can do it again. "  
"I said shut up Jade. "Jenn snapped again.  
"I must be getting down there pretty deep. "Jade stood up from her chair and strolled over to the counter. She placed both hands down on the glass. and blew smoke into Jenn's face.  
Jenn coughed slightly, and Jade laughed.  
"I love to see you squirm. "  
Jenn reeled her fist back and slammed in into Jade's nose. The cigarette flew out of the young Wicca's mouth and she clutched her bleeding nose.  
"Bitch! "Jade screamed.  
"I'm glad you've realized your problem. "Jenn sneered.  
  
Outside of Giles's Apartment  
Amy raised her fist to knock, but the door opened. Giles stood in front of her with his glasses off, looking extremely stressed.  
"Giles, what's wrong? "Amy asked her Watcher.  
"Nothing that you need to worry about right now. Come in. "He moved out of the way and let the four of them in.  
Books were stung across the entire apartment. Dawn, Chris and Anya all sat on the couch with piles of books beside them. Buffy, Willow, and Xander all sat in separate chairs reading books. Tara sat on Willow's lap with a book also.  
"Why with the heavy research mode? "Amy asked.  
"Because, we're checking to see if that prophecy is right. "Any replied. "Would you like to look through the other three million books we have yet to get to? "  
"Um... No thanks. "William responded.  
Crystal ran over to Dawn and Chris and sat between them. She looked at the large, black, lumpy object on the coffee table and pointed at it. " What the fuck is that? "  
Dawn looked toward her daughter enraged. "What the fuck did you just say? "  
"You said it too! "Crystal yelled Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.  
Chris smiled and laughed slightly. Dawn smacked him on the shoulder.  
"I suppose you think it's funny? "  
"Well...Um...No. "He turned his attention to Crystal. "You're grounded. For...Er... Three weeks. "  
Dawn looked at her daughter. "A month and three weeks. "  
"You're such a bitch! "Crystal yelled as she got up and ran for the door.  
"Make that six months and three weeks! "Dawn shouted as her daughter slammed the door closed.  
Dawn sighed heavily and cradled her face in her hands. "I give up. "  
"I don't know, but I really don't think she should be out there by herself with Glory looking for her. "Amy stated.  
"Probably. "Sage stated. She slowly turned to look Amy in the face. "You know what I just realized? "  
"What? "Amy questioned.  
"We left Jenn and J-Jade alone. "Sage stuttered.  
"You left them alone? Together? "Willow asked. "Someone's gotta get down there before they rip each other's throats out."  
"We'll go back. "William stated grabbing Sage's hand.  
Suddenly the front door flew off of its hinges. Glory stepped through the hole straightening her hair. "Where's the kid? "  
Amy jumped back abruptly. She lowered herself into a position so that when she ran at Glory, she could easily flip her over her shoulder. Amy charged at Glory. The God flicked her wrist at Amy as she closed in on her. Amy flew across the room and slammed into the wall. She fell to the ground unconscious.  
Sage lowered her head and started to whisper a few things in Samarian. Her feet left the ground and her eyes turned solid black. Blue energy crackled all around her. Sage continued to whisper something to herself.  
All of the sharp objects in the room rose from their spots. Glory threw her head back and laughed.  
"You really think that's gonna work? "  
Sage threw her arms outward sending all of the objects flying at Glory. The God laughed as the shards hit her. After they had all passed her, she waved her hand over her body. All of her wounds healed over.  
Glory flicked her hand off to the side, and Sage went with it. She slammed into the same wall as Amy with a sickening thud. Her body fell to the ground motionless.  
"SAGE! "William shouted.  
He let out an inhuman growl as his face morphed into his other half. William rarely ever let that side of him show, because he was ashamed of it. He was half human, half demon. It just wasn't right.  
William charged at Glory. Both of them fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs. William drove his fist into Glory's face multiple times. He raised his hand into the air again. His fist plummeted downward. Glory disappeared out from underneath him. His fist drove down into the floor.  
"Shit! "William shouted.  
He pulled his hand out of the floor and watched the blood trickle down. He quickly remembered Sage and got off of the floor. William ran over to Willow and Tara who sat on their knees next to Sage.  
Amy's eyes slowly started to flicker open. She placed a hand on her head and groaned. William returned to his human face and dropped down to his knees next to Sage. He placed two fingers on the side of her neck and searched for a pulse He could not find one. William pulled Sage's arms down to her side.  
He pumped down on her chest carefully. William pinched Sage's nose closed and blew oxygen into her body through her mouth. He pumped down on her chest once more and blew more oxygen into her body. Tears rolled down his face as he checked for a pulse again. Still there was no sign of life.  
William pumped on her chest three more times. He pinched her nose closed and blew into her mouth. He felt for a pulse one last time. There was nothing. William turned around and faced Willow and Tara. His face was expressionless. Willow let more tears fall down her face as she buried herself into Tara's arms.  
Sage started coughing uncontrollably. William whipped back around to face his girlfriend. Sage rolled over on her hands and knees and continued to cough. She heaved slightly and liquid came up. Sage breathed heavily as she tried to calm herself down.  
William grabbed onto Safe and held onto her tightly. Sage sobbed heavily. William ran his hand over her soft hair.  
"It's ok. You're ok. "William soothed.  
"Oh my g-god. I-I-I was so s-scared. I-I-I didn't think I-I'd ever be able t-to see you again. "Sage cried.  
William continued to rub his hand over her hair. "But you did see me again. You're okay. "  
He pushed her away gently and brought his lips to her forehead. They stared at each other for a few seconds and finally Sage rested herself against his body.  
"Someone should really go find Crystal. "Giles said collecting a few of the scattered books.  
"I will. "William volunteered.  
"And you should probably swing by and pick up Jenn and Jade before the kill each other. "Giles added.  
Buffy tossed William the keys to her Jeep. William grabbed them out of the air and stared at Sage. "Do you want to come with? "  
"Yeah. I should probably clean up my mess first though. "She said starring at what she had thrown up all over Giles's floor.  
"Don't worry about it. I'll clean it up. "Willow said heading for the kitchen.  
William stood up and helped Sage to her feet. The two of them slowly made their way out of Giles's apartment. William hit one of the buttons on the key ring and the doors unlocked. He opened the passenger's side and helped Sage in. He closed the door and ran around to the other side.  
William got in and started the truck. He made sure there were no other cars and he backed out of the parking spot that his mother had awkwardly parked in. William straightened out the wheels and put the Jeep in drive. They pulled forward and Sage turned the radio on. William waited until a car went by before pulling out into the road.  
Sage waited for a few seconds before speaking. "Thank you. For s- saving my life."  
William took his hand off of the steering wheel and squeezed Sage's hand. "You're welcome. "  
He cranked the wheel over to the right, and sped up as they turned onto ReVello.  
"Do you really think s-she came down here? "Sage asked.  
"I don't know. That's why they call it looking. "William stated. He put his other hand back on the wheel and looked around in front of him.  
"Is that h-her? "Sage asked pointing to a smaller person about the same height as Crystal.  
As they approached Crystal became more clear to them. William pulled off to the side of the road and rolled his window down. He stuck his head out of the opening and stared at his cousin. "Crystal! Over here! "  
Crystal looked up to see Buffy's yellow Jeep a few feet ahead of her. She jogged over to it, and climbed into the backseat. She pulled the black seatbelt around her and buckled it up.  
William turned around to face her. "We know how pissed off you are at your mom, but you have to come back to Giles's with us. Glory attacked, and she was looking for you. "  
"Did she hurt you? "Crystal asked as William pulled back out into the road.  
"Not me, but Amy got a good crack in the head, and Sage almost died. "William stated.  
"Not very f-fun. "Sage stuttered.  
William turned his blinker on and they started to slow down. He looked over at Sage for a brief second. "If you wouldn't have done that spell, she wouldn't have attacked you. "  
"If I-I wouldn't have d-done that spell, she would have attacked us all. "Sage said raising her voice slightly.  
"Hey, all I'm saying is that it was a stupid move. "William defended as the car came to a complete stop.  
"Oh. So now I'm s-stupid? "Sage asked angrily. "Let me out of the t-truck. "  
"Sage... "William started.  
"I said let me out. "Sage said more forcefully, without a trace of stutter.  
William unlocked the door, and Sage threw it open. She jumped out and slammed it closed before William could say anything else.  
William slammed his hands down on the steering wheel. "Damn it! " He cranked the wheel all the way over to the left and sped up.  
  
Ten Minutes Later, Giles's Apartment  
Sage stomped through the still broken door of Giles's apartment. She looked around to see that everyone had left. She slumped through the house and plopped down on the couch. Sage brought her knees up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. Little sobs escaped from her.  
"Will, is that you? Did you and Sage find Crystal? "Buffy asked as she emerged from somewhere down the hallway.  
She quickly spotted Sage and walked over to the couch. She sat down next the young witch and ran her hand over her shiny hair. "What's wrong? "  
"Nothing. "Sage stated. She tried to suck air in through her nose, but found it difficult.  
"Yes there is. Did you fight with Will? "Buffy pressed.  
Sage nodded her head and cried harder. Buffy held the younger girl against her side.  
"I know fighting sucks, but you'll be back together and all couply within a few hours. "Buffy stated.  
Sage lay her head on Buffy's shoulder and sighed.  
  
Magic Box  
William stormed through the front door causing the bell to jingle louder than usual. "How... When did I become so stupid? "  
"Probably the day you were born. "Jenn stated sarcastically.  
William glared at her. "I didn't ask for your opinion. "  
"Jeez, I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the universe this morning. "Jenn shot back.  
"Yeah. Whatever. Go get in the truck. We've got to get back to Giles's. "  
Jenn locked the back door and the cash register. She walked out from behind the counter, and stepped up onto the tiny step that separated the books and the magical ingredients. Jenn quickly left the Magic Box, flipping the "Yes we're open "sign to "Sorry we're closed. "  
Jade got out of her chair and walked over to William seductively. She stood in front of him and played with his shirt collar. "Why so tense? "  
"Jade don't. "William stated.  
Jade brought her mouth closer to William's. "Don't what? "  
  
Outside Front Door  
Jenn watched as Sage's twin got closer to William. She watched as Jade planted her lips on William's, and she watched as William kissed her back. Her eyes grew large. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
Jenn ran back over to the truck and threw the back door open. Crystal stared at her strangely.  
"What the hell is your problem? Oh shit! I mean oh crap! Don't tell! "Crystal pleaded.  
Jenn rolled her eyes. "I won't tell, if you sit here and be good. If William or Jade asks you where I am, tell them...Tell them I went back home. Got it. Lie for me, I won't tell. "  
Crystal put her hand over her heart. "I promise. "  
"Ok. Be good. "Jenn slammed the door behind her and took off running for Giles's apartment complex.  
  
Being on the track team had it's advantaged. Trees, bushes, and houses all blurred by as Jenn ran. She hopped over some bushes and burst trough the broken door that led into Giles's apartment.  
She collapsed to the floor, but slowly pushed herself up. Jenn brushed her hair out of her face and looked around the room. Sage and William sat on the couch together. Jade sat in a chair with her legs crossed like a guy. Crystal sat on the floor. All of them were all ready there. She must have missed Buffy's Jeep in the parking lot.  
"So you went home? "Jade asked.  
Jenn glared at her. She walked over to the couch and grabbed Sage's arm. "We need to talk for a second. "  
Sage got off of the couch and followed Jenn out of the house.  
  
Jenn and Sage both sat down on the bench outside of the apartment. Sage looked over at Jenn with a concerned expression.  
"What's up? "  
"Sage, I don't know how to tell you this, but I saw... "  
Sage sat there nervously. "Jenn, what d-did you see? "  
Jenn took a deep breath. "I saw William kissing Jade. At the Magic Box. I-I went back to see if I had locked everything, and they were there. "  
Sage stood up quickly. She bolted back into the apartment and pointed at William. "Oh yeah! You love me so fucking m-much. "  
William looked dumbfounded. "Whoa, calm down. Sage, what's wrong? "  
"You know what's wrong? "Sage shouted. She turned and faced Jade. " And you! You son of a bitch! I'm going to k-kick your ass! "  
"W-w-w-w-w-what was that? "Jade mocked.  
Buffy, Willow, and Tara came running down the stairs. Willow stepped toward Sage. "Sweetie, what's wrong? "  
"Oh nothing! Except my EX boyfriend is and ass and my sister's a bitch! "  
Jade stood up ready to fight. Sage ran toward her. Tara stepped between the two girls and held her hands out. Both of the girls feet left the ground.  
"All right! Both of you calm down! "Tara waved her hand and Jade's feet hit the ground. "Stay there. "  
She lowered her other hand until Sage's feet hit the ground. "Ok. Now someone please tell me what is going on. "  
"Well see, we were at the- "Jade stated  
"Jenn said she saw Jade- "Sage said.  
"All right stop! "Tara yelled. "Jenn, tell me what happened. "  
Jenn looked nervous. "Um...Well... You see, William swung by the Magic Box to pick me and Jade up, to bring us over here. William was cranky so we argued a little bit. And he was all like ' Go get in the truck ' so I did. "  
Buffy stepped closer to her son and Willow stepped closer to her other daughter. Jenn continued to speak.  
"Well, I went back to make sure I had locked everything and...Um- "  
Tara looked annoyed. "Jenn. What happened? "  
"Well...Um... Jade and William were making out. "  
Buffy and Willow moved their hands at the same time. Buffy's hand collided with the back of William's head, and Willow's connected with Jade's.  
Tears welled up in Sage's eyes. She pointed at William. "I hate you. "Then she pointed at Jade. "And I-I really hate you. "  
Sage ran out the front door of Giles's apartment. Jenn looked at Tara.  
"Can I go? "  
Tara shook her head. "Go. "  
Jenn took off after Sage.  
Willow stared at her rebellious daughter. "You're grounded. "  
"Mom! "Jade shouted.  
"I don't want to hear it! You're grounded for the rest of the year. "Willow stated angrily. "You owe a MAJOR apology to your sister. No wait. In fact you get to do all of her choirs for the rest of the year, and no magic. If I find out that you've done a single spell over your grounding, I'll bind your powers. "  
"Mom! "Jade shouted again.  
"I said I don't want to hear it! "Willow yelled. "You screwed up. Not me. Do I make myself clear? "  
"Yes. "Jade mumbled softly.  
"I said do I make myself clear? "Willow asked again.  
"Yes! "Jade yelled loudly. She got up out of her chair and headed for the door. Tara raised her hand and floated Jade back to the chair.  
"Sit your ass down. Don't move. "Tara stated firmly.  
Jade sat down with an unhappy grunt. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the wall.  
Buffy turned her attention to her son. "Go home. "  
"But mom- "  
"I said go home! "Buffy yelled.  
William stood up from the couch and grabbed his coat. "This is bullshit. "  
"We'll talk punishments when I get home. "Buffy called after him. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. "They're going to drive me insane. "  
Tara stood by the door whispering some kind of incantation. A blue shield hovered in the air above the door. She turned her attention to the only teenager left in the room "You so much as put a finger on this barrier...Look at me when I'm talking to you."  
Jade turned her head toward her mother nonchalantly. Tara continued talking.  
"Don't look at me like that. You touch this barrier; I will bind your powers to a place where you'll never be able to get them back. "  
"Whatever. "Jade said rolling her eyes.  
"Yeah. Whatever. "Tara repeated.  
Crystal ran over to Buffy and latched onto her. Buffy ran her hand over Crystal's shiny brown hair. "Come on. Let's go see where everyone else is. "  
The two of them left searching for Dawn, Chris, Anya, Xander, and Giles. Tara still stared at Jade. Willow walked up behind her and grabbed her hand. She leaned over to her ear and began to whisper.  
"I'm going with Buffy and Crystal, ok. "  
Tara nodded her head and leaned back to kiss Willow. Willow let go of Tara's hand as she walked away. Tara continued to stare at Jade.  
Jade stared back. "What? "  
"Your ass is going to stay in that chair until we decided to leave. "Tara stated firmly.  
Jade rolled her eyes again. Tara sighed and left the room in search of the others.  
  
Jenn ran quickly to catch up with Sage. Her tennis shoes clanked loudly against the cement.  
"Sage! Wait up! Please, Sage! "Jenn yelled.  
Sage stopped and turned around. "What?! What do you w-want? "  
Jenn stood next to Sage and panted slightly. "Sage calm down, please. I know you're upset but- "  
"Upset? Yeah I'm upset! It's not everyday you l-learn that your boyfriend is cheating on you with your s-sister! "Sage shouted. Tears poured down her face.  
Jenn pulled Sage in quickly. Sage completely lost it. They both sank down to their knees. Jenn gently stroked Sage's back.  
"I'm sorry Sage, I shouldn't have told you. I'm sorry. "Jenn stated.  
Sage continued to cry. "No. I'm g-glad you d-did. "  
Sage's sobs grew smaller. Both teens slowly stood up. William's boots thudded loudly behind them. Jenn turned around and screwed up her face.  
"What the hell do you want? "Jenn asked angrily.  
"To talk to Sage. "William stated calmly.  
"Stay the h-hell away from me! "Sage shouted.  
William looked hurt. "Sage, please. We need to talk. "  
"I said stay away from me! "Sage threw both of her hands out.  
William flew backward as an invisible force shoved him. Sage took off running.  
Jenn stared at William angrily. "Thanks a lot. "With that said she took off running after Sage again.  
  
Everyone decided that it would be best if they left Jade alone. All of the gang had relocated to upstairs in the loft of Giles's apartment. Buffy sat on a small couch next to the older Watcher, Tara sat on Willow's lap in a chair that looked as if it had seen it's better days, Xander and Anya sat together on another couch, and Dawn and Chris sat with Crystal between them against the far wall. The younger of the two Slayers paced back and forth nervously.  
A loud crash followed by Jade's scream came from downstairs.  
"I didn't do it! I didn't do it! "Jade yelled loudly.  
Tara jumped off of Willow's lap and ran toward the stairs. She took the steps two at a time as she ran for her daughter. "Jade! Are you all right? "  
There was no answer. Tara landed on the floor next to the barrier. Glory stood on the other side.  
"Give me the damn kid! That's all I want! And then you can go back to you boring pathetic little human- "Glory's attention shifted over to Tara. "Hey I know you. You had a lot of interesting thoughts. Mind if I take another look? "  
"Fuck off. "Tara's voice was cold.  
Glory stared at her, then pounded her fists on the barrier. The barrier fell, leaving nothing between Tara and the God. "I really don't think that's any way to talk to someone. "  
Glory extended her fist quickly. It connected with Tara's face. Tara flew backward at a rapid pace. Her whole body slammed in the back wall with a loud thud.  
"Mom! "Jade shouted, fear filled her voice.  
Glory stepped though the door, as Buffy, Amy, and Willow reached the bottom of the stairs. Willow looked over at Tara's limp body lying against the far wall, and a bubble of rage burst within her.  
Willow lowered her head and began to chant a few words in Latin. An invisible wind blew up from nowhere. Glory placed her hands on her hips, and tapped her godly foot.  
"Getting really bored, really fast. "Glory sneered.  
She lurched her fist upward catching Willow in the jaw. The red headed witch sailed back up the stairs, narrowly missing Buffy and Amy. Buffy and Amy stared at each other for a quick second, then dove at Glory at the same time. All of them went down in a pile of limbs.  
Glory thrust both of her hands up, sending both Slayers up into the air. She stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of her dress. "All right! I get that you're not going to give up the kid without a fight! I'll go. But this wont be the last time you see me. "  
Glory turned around and left the apartment. Amy stood up and ran toward Jade and Tara. Jade crouched over her mother's still form. Tears streaked down her face. Amy dropped to her knees and slid to the two witches.  
She pressed two fingers to Tara's throat and began to search for a pulse. A strong one surged through the older Witch's body. Amy sighed with relief.  
"She's just knocked out. "Amy said joyfully.  
Jade wiped the tears from her face and tried to breathe through her nose. She nodded her head, and watched Amy pick her mom up. Amy carried Tara over to Giles's couch and laid her down.  
Willow ran down the stairs quickly, followed by Xander. She searched the room for Tara as she wiped the blood from her lip. "Where is she? " She asked Buffy nervously. "Buffy! Where's Tara? Did Glory take her? "  
Buffy grabbed onto her best friend's shoulders. "Will, she's on the couch. She's okay. A little bloody, but okay. "  
Willow's heart skipped a beat as she ran to the couch. She dropped down to her knees on the carpeted floor in front of Tara's face. Crimson stained Tara's porcelain skin. Willow brushed the back of her hand across Tara's face. Xander stood next to Buffy and rocked back and forth on his heels. He looked toward the older Slayer and a panicked expression passed over his face.  
"I just realized there's a practically unstoppable God out there with Jenn and Sage. "  
Buffy's eyes grew wide. "Oh God. "  
Xander grabbed his keys out of his pocket and ran out the front door. Buffy chased after him. Both of them hopped into Xander's blazer and drove off.  
  
Willow and Tara's House  
Sage unlocked the front door and pushed it open. She and Jenn entered the house quickly and closed the door behind them.  
  
Xander's Blazer  
Xander pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to Buffy, as he whipped around the corner. "Here. Call Willow and Tara's. See if they are there. "  
Buffy nodded her head, and dialed the phone number to Willow and Tara's house. She let the phone ring a few times, before someone picked it up. "Sage? "  
"No Jenn. What's wrong Buffy? "The youngest teen asked.  
"Glory attacked again. Are you guys okay? "Buffy asked as she put the death grip on the armrest.  
"Yeah. We're fine. Is everyone else okay? "Jenn asked.  
"Tara's knocked out, Willow's lip is busted open. Other than that, we're all right. Me and your dad are on our way to get you guys. We need to stick together. Tell Sage we'll be over there in about five minutes. "  
Buffy flipped the lid of the cell phone down and handed it back to Xander. He stuffed it back into his pocket and whipped around another corner.  
  
Willow and Tara's House  
Jenn ran down the hallway and into Sage's room. Sage's room looked like your normal teenager's bedroom. The walls were painted black, posters of Sage's favorite bands were hung on the walls, and the floor was partially visible. Jenn stared at one of her best friends.  
"Glory attacked again. She knocked out Tara and gave Willow a bloody lip. My dad and Buffy are on their way to get us...They're probably going to have to pick up William too. Buffy said we have to stick together. " Jenn took a breath and waited for a response.  
"If he's going to be t-there, then I'm not going. I'd rather let Glory k-kill me before I get close to him again. "Sage sneered.  
"Sage grow up! "Jenn shouted.  
Sage looked hurt. "I'm sorry. "  
"No. Don't pull this sorry shit with me. I'm your best friend, and I'm going to tell you like it is. Grow up. You're going to get in that truck whether he's in there or not. I don't care if I have to sit on you. " Jenn stated.  
Sage stared at her nervously. A horn beeped from outside, breaking the tension. They walked out of Sage's bedroom and headed for the front door. Sage locked the door as they left the house. The two girls quickly made their way over to Xander's blazer.  
Sage threw the backdoor open to find that William wasn't there. She released her breath that she hadn't realized that she had been holding, and climbed into the truck. She and Jenn closed their doors at the same time, and Xander whipped out of the driveway, narrowly missing the mailbox. His tires squealed loudly as he sped off down the road.  
  
Giles's Apartment  
Anya walked out of the bathroom carring a moistened cloth. She handed it to Willow and sat down in a chair. Crystal walked over to her and crawled up in her lap. Willow carefully wiped the cloth across Tara's face. Tiny cuts were revealed around her face as Willow wiped the blood away.  
Willow folded the cloth in half and continued to wipe the blood from her wife's face. The front door creaked as William pushed on it angrily.  
"I don't know what the hell is going on. My mom called me and told me to get my ass down here. No questions asked. "  
Anya stared up at him. "We're so glad you could join us. "  
William flashed her a wry smile. He walked over to Giles's desk and sat down in the wooden swivel chair. Xander and Buffy walked through the still broken front door followed by Jenn. Jenn grabbed Sage's hand and pulled her into the apartment.  
William propped his feet up on the desk and stared at Sage as she walked by. Sage ignored him. She moved on autopilot as she made her way over to the couch where her moms were.  
"Is s-she going to be okay? "Sage asked.  
Willow nodded her head and wiped the last bit of blood from Tara's face. "She should be. "  
"So, is there a reason why we're crammed in this apartment with all the people we love? "Jade asked sarcastically.  
Willow glared at her, still obviously irked by her daughter's earlier actions. "Just sit there and keep your mouth shut. Do you think you can handle that? "  
Jade slumped down in her chair further. "Whatever. "  
"I said keep your mouth shut! Goddess! I've had it with you! You've always got to have the last word, don't you? Say one more word, make one more sound, I'll bind your powers for good, forbid you to date whoever the hell it is you're dating this week, and ground you for the rest of your life! "  
Jade started to open her mouth again, but let what her mother said sink in. Giles walked down the steps slowly. He rounded the bottom of the stairs and entered the living room. Crystal jumped off of Anya's lap and ran up the stairs to her mom and dad. Giles removed his glasses and rested his arm at his side.  
"All right. Amy, I'm going to have to ask you to patrol tonight. Try to find out where Glory is staying. But please take someone with you. "  
Amy looked over at Sage. "You up for patrol? "  
"Sure. "Sage replied, happy to be getting something to take her mind off William.  
Amy turned her attention to Jenn. "How 'bout you? "  
"I'm in. "Jenn said smiling.  
"Don't stay out too late. Remember, you do have school in the morning. "Giles stated.  
The sun started to set, and Amy's watch beeped. She looked down at it and smiled. "5:38. Sunset. We're gone. "  
Amy grabbed a couple of stakes from Giles's weapon chest, tossed one to Jenn, one to Sage, and kept one for herself. Jenn hugged Xander and Anya quickly and ran over to Amy who stood by what used to be the door. Sage hugged Willow, pulled the hood of her sweatshirt up, and joined Amy and Jenn.  
"Be careful. "Giles warned. "If anything happens- "  
Jenn whipped her cell phone out of the side pocket of her jeans. "If something tries to eat our head off, I'll call. "  
Anya smiled at her daughter's sarcasm. The three girls quickly made their way out of the apartment. Sage and Amy interlocked arms as the strolled out of the courtyard. Jenn followed closely behind them. Amy shoved her stake into the front pouch of her sweatshirt with her free arm. She felt Sage rest her head on her shoulder and looked down at one of her best friends.  
"Are you doing ok? "Amy asked. Concern filled her voice.  
"Yes and no. More with t-the no. "Sage replied.  
"I'm really sorry for his actions. "  
"Don't be sorry. It's n-not your fault he's a jerk. "Sage retorted.  
  
Jenn picked her pace up and slipped her arm through Sage's free one. Amy turned to the youngest of the three and smiled.  
"Why do I feel like we should be skipping and singing ' We're off to see the Wizard.' "  
"I don't know. "She pulled her jacket around her and shivered. " Why is it so fricken cold? We're in California? "  
"I don't know. It has been chilly lately. Maybe it has something to do with Glory." Amy suggested.  
Amy felt her stomach muscles tighten together and she released her grip from Sage. She look around, searching for any sign of vampires.  
"What's wrong? "Jenn asked setting her hand on her cell phone.  
"Shh! "Amy snapped.  
Amy cringed slightly, as her stomach muscles tightened even more. She sucked in air tightly as she tried to concentrate.  
Sage stepped up next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Amy, are you okay?"  
"No. I don't know what's- "Amy doubled over and heaved. She felt the hot liquid come up her throat and gagged.  
"Oh my God! Amy what's wrong? "Jenn shouted.  
Amy coughed several times, and heaved again. "It hurts. Oh God it hurts. "  
Sage crouched down to Amy's level, avoiding the mess on the grass. " Amy, what h-hurts? "  
"My whole body. "Amy coughed and threw up again.  
Jenn ran her hand up and down Amy's back. Sage stood up slowly. She closed her eyes, and listened to the world around her. She could hear Amy throwing up again, crickets chirping off in the distance, bats fluttering above their heads, and someone whispering an incantation.  
She automatically began chanting a counter curse. She felt Jenn tap her on her shoulder's and opened her eyes quickly.  
"What are you doing? "Jenn asked.  
"Someone's whispering an in-incantation of some kind. I'm trying to do a counter curse. "Sage explained.  
Amy pulled her wavy blond hair out of the way and expelled the contents of her stomach once again. She coughed heavily three times, before losing it. Red liquid lay within the rest of the mess. "Oh God. "  
Jenn stared down at the blood on the ground. "Oh God. Sage hurry up! She's throwing up blood, and I think that might be cheerios, but that's not the point. "  
  
Sage closed her eyes and started to whisper her incantation faster. Jenn held Amy's hair out of the way as she threw up more blood.  
"I'm gonna call Giles's and talk to your mom. "Jenn said pulling her cell phone out.  
She quickly flipped the top up and punched in the numbers. She held the phone to her ear and waited as it rang. Buffy's voice chimed through her ear. "Hello? "  
"Buffy! Amy's throwing up like crazy! Something's making her sick! Sage is working on a counter incantation, but Buffy, she's throwing up blood and I'm scared. "Jenn said on the edge of hysteria.  
"Where are you guys? "Buffy asked.  
"We're on the corner of Hope and Main. By Whetherly Park. "Jenn cried. She watched as Amy hurled up more blood, and cringed.  
"All right. I'm on my way. "  
The phone went dead, and Jenn stuffed it back into her pocket. She rubbed her hand up and down Amy's back soothingly. "Your mom's on the way. You're gonna be okay. "  
Sage flew backward and slammed into Jenn. Both girls lay sprawled out on the ground a few feet away from Amy. Glory stepped out from somewhere in the dark.  
"This is going to fun. "  
Sage stood up quickly and wiped the blood from her nose. "What do you w-want from us? We don't have Crystal!  
"I know. I'm just working my way there. "Glory smiled.  
Amy threw up again and Glory laughed.  
"Aww. The Slayer not feeling well? How do you expect to fight my now? "  
An orangey sphere crashed into Glory sending her backward. Sage smiled at her accomplishment and ran to stand next to Amy. "She doesn't h- have to. Take the incantation off of her. "  
Glory stood up. "And what are you going to do if I- "  
Glory went sailing through the air again as Buffy's Jeep slammed into her. Buffy pulled the stick down into park and jumped out. She ran over to her daughter and grabbed Sage's shoulder.  
"Can you reverse this? "  
"No. "Sage shook her head. "But my moms could. We have to g-get back to Giles's. I know they can d-do something to lift this off of her. She's t-thrown up a lot of blood. "  
Buffy grabbed onto her daughter's arm, and helped her bend back up. The four of them quickly made their way over to the Jeep, allowing one stop so Amy could throw up again. Jenn opened the door to the passenger's side, and got out of the way so that Buffy and Sage could help Amy get in. Amy slid onto the leather seat easily. Her face was pale and she looked like she could pass out at any minute. Sage closed the door quickly and she and Jenn got into the back.  
Buffy ran around the front of the truck and yanked the door open. She slid into the seat, closed the door, and yanked the stick down into drive. Buffy pulled forward making the back tires kick up dirt and grass. She circled around quickly and made her way out into the road.  
Amy turned her head, and stared at her mother blankly. Her face was pasty from sweating. Buffy rolled the window down, and Amy stuck her head out. Hot liquid bubbled up her throat again.  
"You know if you get any of that in or on the car, you're cleaning it up. "Buffy stated as she whipped around a corner without using her blinker.  
Amy coughed a few more times, before heaving again. The cool night air felt good on her face.  
Buffy yanked the steering wheel to the right. The vehicle went lopsided for a second as Buffy ran over the curb. Amy threw up again and Buffy frowned. She rubbed her hand up and down her daughter's back. "I'm sorry sweetie. "  
Buffy parked awkwardly into a parking spot and shut the car off. Sage, Jenn, and Buffy slipped out of the truck quickly. They ran to the passenger's side and helped Amy out. Together the four of them slowly made their way up to the apartment.  
The rest of the front door, flung open and Amy lost it again. William stared horrified at the front of his shirt. Sage and Jenn laughed silently to themselves.  
Amy stared up at her brother with dazed eyes. "I'm so sorry, Will. "  
William moved out of the way and let the four girls into the house. He carefully lifted his shirt over his head, and ran to the bathroom. Buffy quickly led Amy over to the couch. Giles retrieved the trashcan from the kitchen, and set it next to where Amy's head lay on the couch.  
Willow and Tara talked about a spell quietly amongst themselves. Amy leaned off of the couch and threw up in the trashcan. Jenn and Sage stood hand-in-hand next to each other behind the couch. Tara pulled a spare hair tie off of her wrist and handed it to Buffy.  
Buffy gathered her daughter's hair out of her face, and wrapped the hair tie around it a few times. Amy heaved into the trashcan as Buffy twisted it one last time. Buffy walked down to the end of the couch, picked Amy's legs up, sat down, and put Amy's legs back across her lap. She turned her attention over to Willow. "Do you think you'll be able to lift this? "  
"Yeah. But it's going to be tricky. Not tricky in the magic sense, but tricky in the not getting thrown up on sense. "Willow stated smiling.  
Amy tried her best to glare at Willow. Her evil look was quickly interrupted be more liquid coming up her throat. She stuck her head in the trashcan and let it out.  
Buffy continued her conversation with her best friend. "So you'll be able to lift it? "  
"Yeah. Like I said. That will be the easy part. All we have to do is mix a few ingredients together, and get her to keep it down. "  
"How are we supposed to do that? "Anya asked. "She loses it every three seconds. "  
Amy glared at her too, also to be interrupted by the sudden urge to expel the contents of her stomach.  
Willow stood up and started searching through Giles's supplies. She pulled out moon dew, wolfsbane, and mandrake root. Next she grabbed the small bowl and stick that she had often seen Giles use to crush things up with. Willow handed the small bowl and stick to Tara. She crumpled the moon dew up and sprinkled in the wolfsbane. Tara stuffed a mandrake's root into the mix and crushed everything together.  
Pretty soon the two had concocted a sweet smelling, green colored, pasty substance. They let Amy throw up again before Willow approached her with a spoonful of the mess. She stuck the spoon in Amy's mouth, and Amy gagged.  
Willow stared at her and arched an eyebrow. "Swallow. "  
Amy did as she was told, and Xander handed her a glass of water. She sat up slightly and brought the cup to her mouth. Amy gagged slightly as the water went down. She leaned over and threw up in the trashcan. Amy sat up and looked at Willow who stared at her. "Sorry. "  
"We're just going to keep trying. "Willow frowned.  
Amy coughed and threw up again. Willow walked over to her with another spoonful of the concoction. She put the spoon in Amy's mouth and she swallowed hard. This time she managed to keep it down.  
Buffy stood up and ran her fingers through Amy's hair. "Just sleep now. You should feel better when you wake up. "  
Amy closed her eyes and quickly drifted to sleep. William strolled out of the bathroom without his shirt on. His body curved along with the shapes of his abs. Sage's mouth fell open, but she quickly remembered that he was no longer her boyfriend.  
William pulled his pants up, only to have them sink back down over the rim of his boxers. Willow realized she was staring. She looked away and walked over to Tara. Jenn looked over ay Giles who was carrying a moistened cloth, and a T-shirt for William. He tossed the shirt over to William. William pulled the shirt over his head.  
"Giles, do you want me and Sage to continue patrolling? "Jenn asked.  
Giles handed the cloth to Buffy who draped it over Amy's forehead. " Heaven's no. Our Slayer is not well, and I don't need you two gallivanting around out there with an unstoppable God. "  
"Well, someone needs to go patrolling. We can't just let this uber bitch roam around town. " Jenn stated.  
"What was that? "Glory asked as she stepped through the front door.  
  
Buffy stood in front of Amy protectively. "Leave her alone. She's gone through enough. "  
"Oh that's not what I want. Where's the kid. "Glory asked.  
"That's none of your business. "Giles snapped.  
"Okay then, I'll make it my business. "Glory waved her arm out swiftly, making everyone fly backwards.  
Willow's body slammed into the wall the hardest. Her head snapped back, cracking against the hard wall. Glory snapped her fingers together and vanished. Buffy stood up quickly. Crystal's scream echoes from upstairs. Glory suddenly appeared by the door again holding an unconscious Crystal in her arms.  
"See, all you had to do was give me the kid. "Glory snapped her fingers again and vanished.  
Dawn and Chris barreled down the steps two at a time. Buffy placed a hand on her brother-in-laws shoulder, pulling her back. Dawn kept running.  
"Buffy, I can't let her be alone out there. I have to find her. "  
"And we will. Go find Dawn, and bring- "  
"Buffy! Willow's not breathing! "Tara yelled.  
Buffy turned around quickly and ran toward her best friend. She cleared a fallen bookshelf easily and landed on her knees next to Willow. Tears stung Tara's eyes and they threatened to fall as she blinked. Buffy searched for a pulse on Willow's neck. There was none.  
She tried to force her own tears away. Buffy carefully picked Willow up and carried her out the front door at a run. Tara followed behind her closely. The three of them made their way to Buffy's Jeep. Tara opened the back door and jumped in. She slid all the way over and helped Buffy with Willow. Buffy slammed the door closed, ran around the front, and jumped in. She quickly yanked the stick down into drive and pulled out of the parking lot.  
Tara held onto her wife tightly. Tears poured down her cheeks. "Come on Will. Stay with me. "She checked for a pulse again, but found none. " Please Will. Just stay with me. "  
  
Giles's Apartment  
Sage paced back and forth nervously. "Is she g-going to be okay? Is my mom going to be o-okay? "  
"Who cares. "Jade mumbled.  
Sage stormed over to her angrily. "I'm gonna s-slap you up side your f-fucking face! You're such a b-bitch! Mom could d-die and you don't care! "  
Xander grabbed Sage by the shoulders. Sage whipped around, ready to defend herself. She seen the sympathy in Xander's remaining eye, and flung herself into his arms. Xander cradled the teen against his chest, and ran his hand over her smooth hair. Sage cried openly. She let heavy sobs escape from her mouth.  
Chris pushed through the rubble by the front door with Dawn crying hysterically next to him. He held her tightly against his side. Dawn sank down to her knees, crying harder than before. Chris dropped down in front of her and wrapped his muscular arms around her.  
Jade rolled her eyes. She pulled her pack of cigarettes out of the pouch of her sweatshirt and lit one. She took a quick drag from it, and blew the smoke out. "Who cares what happens? I sure as hell don't. "  
Giles stormed over to her angrily. He pulled the cigarette out of her mouth and threw it into the trashcan without thinking. Smoke filtered out of the can, but he didn't notice. He grabbed onto the hood of Jade's sweatshirt, and hauled her out of her chair. "I have never in my life met someone who could hate their parents so much, that they didn't care if they died! Go home! "  
Jade looked surprised. She had never seen Giles so angry before. She stared at him blankly.  
Giles tossed her toward the door. "Now! "  
Jade stumbled forward, and stormed out of the apartment. Giles removed his glasses and massaged his temples.  
  
Buffy's Jeep  
Buffy whipped around the corner that led into the parking lot of the hospital. Tara touched her fingers to the back of Willow's head. Her fingers quickly became slick with blood.  
"Buffy, she's bleeding. "Tara cried.  
Buffy pulled into a parking spot and ripped the keys out of the ignition. She jumped out of the Jeep and ran to the back. Tara pushed the door open, and got out. Buffy reached into the backseat of the Jeep and pulled her best friend out. Together the witch and the Slayer raced up to the doors of the hospital.  
The doors shot open automatically and Buffy skidded through them. "I need some help! "  
A tall, male, blond doctor jogged up to them quickly. He took Willow in his arms and stared at Buffy. "What happened. "  
"What happened? Why does it matter what happened? She's not breathing! "Buffy shouted.  
The doctor ran quickly toward the emergency room. Tara jogged up behind Buffy,  
"They took her to the emergency room. "Buffy sighed.  
The two of them walked across the lobby, and toward the waiting room, where they sat next to each other.  
Somewhere by Whetherly Park  
Jade scuffed her feet against the cement as she dragged herself home. The crickets chirped loudly in the felid off to her right. A bat fluttered around her head. She heard a horn blast from behind her and she turned around to see a black Grand Am following her slowly.  
The car pulled up beside her and rolled the window down. "Hey, baby. Need a ride? "  
Jade knew the voice belonged to Darklyn. "Yes please. "  
The car stopped and she walked around the front of it. She opened the door and slid in next to her boyfriend. Their lips met briefly and Darklyn stepped on the accelerator. He took his eyes off the road and stared at Jade.  
"What's wrong baby? "The goth asked.  
"Nothing. "Jade lied.  
He pulled off of the road and put the car in park. "Jade, tell me what's wrong? "  
"I said nothing. "Jade lied again.  
Darklyn didn't want to press it any further. He brought his lips to her neck and kissed her several times. Jade grabbed him by both sides of his head, and pulled his mouth to hers. Their mouths slammed into each other's violently. Jade opened her mouth, allowing Darklyn's tongue to enter. Darklyn ran his hands through her hair as this tongue swan through her mouth.  
Jade pulled away from Darklyn panting. "Are you ready? "  
Darklyn nodded his head, and lifted his shirt over his head.  
  
Giles's Apartment  
Xander sat on the couch with Sage in his arms. She had her head rested on his chest with her eyes closed. Xander subconsciously ran his hand over her hair.  
  
Darklyn's Car  
Jade slammed her mouth into Darklyn's again. He slowly moved his hand down to the zipper of her pants. Jade continued to kiss him violently, moving her hands through his shoulder length hair. Darklyn unzipped Jade's pants and stuck his hand through the hole.  
Jade squealed as her boyfriend massaged her thigh. Her breathing became slightly heavy and she kissed him again. Darklyn bit her bottom lip as she pulled away.  
"Wait...I really don't want to lose my virginity in the front seat of your car. "  
Darklyn panted just as heavily. "Well, there's always the backseat. "  
Jade slammed her fist into her boyfriend's chest "Darklyn! Just take me home. "  
The leather crinkled as Darklyn returned to the proper seating position. He pulled the stick down into drive as Jade zipped her pants back up.  
  
Giles's Apartment  
Chris paced back and forth nervously. Dawn sat in the corner, isolated in her own thoughts. Chris slammed both of his hands down on the wooded surface of Giles's desk as he past by. Everyone stared at the angry police officer.  
He walked over to the coat rack, grabbed his coat, and slung it over his shoulders.  
Giles placed a hand on his shoulder. "Where are you going? "  
"To find Crystal! I can't just sit here, knowing that she's out there somewhere, scared and alone! "Chris stated.  
"Chris, I can't let you go out there by yourself. "  
Amy stood up slowly from one of the chairs. She placed all of her weight on the arm of the chair until she regained her balance. "I'll go. "  
"Amy, you're in no condition to go anywhere. "Giles snapped.  
"Giles this is my cousin we're talking about. I'm going whether you like it or not." Amy said walking over to her Uncle.  
Chris grabbed onto her as she started to sway. Her face was paler now. She looked as though she were going to start throwing up again at any minute.  
"Amy, I can't let you go. "Chris stated forcefully.  
"Too bad. If Glory attacks you, you have no way of protecting yourself. "Amy said as she started to sway again.  
Chris placed his hand on her shoulder. "You're not going. "  
"You're not my mother. "Amy snapped back.  
"No, but I'm your uncle. Amy please stay here and rest. "Chris pleaded.  
"I said I'm going. Someone needs to protect you from Glory. "  
Chris frowned and pushed past the rubble. Amy followed closely behind him.  
  
Willow and Tara's House  
Jade's shirt came over the top of her head as she and Darklyn entered the house. The front room was dark, but they managed to make it down to Jade's bedroom. Jade's room was a total mess. The walls were painted olive green, posters hung at odd angles on the walls, and her bed was completely covered in clothes.  
The radio somehow switched on as the two toppled onto the bed. Darklyn kissed the nape of her neck, and she panted heavily. He slid his hands underneath her back and unhooked her bra. He flung it across the room causing the strap to catch on the doorknob.  
Darklyn slid his pants down leaving him in his boxers and socks. He crawled over the top of her and kissed various places on her body. Jade allowed her boyfriend to slip her pants off, leaving both of them in their underwear. Darklyn dragged his tongue from her bellybutton, between both of her breasts, and up all the way up to her chin. He kissed her mouth more violently.  
The radio blared music that fit the mood perfectly. Rough and Hard. " I like your pants around your feet. I like the dirt that's on your knees. I like the way you still say please, while you're looking up at me. You're like my favorite damn disease..."  
Jade let a squeak escape her mouth as Darklyn slid her underwear down.  
  
Hospital Waiting Room  
A doctor walked up to them slowly. Tara rose to her feet quickly, and Buffy followed. The doctor stood in front of them and sighed.  
"Mrs. Rosenberg is going to be okay. We were able to bring her back, even though there were a few complications. You'll be able to take her home tonight. "  
Tara released her breath that she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. She looked over at Buffy and smiled. She quickly turned her attention back to the doctor.  
"Thank you. "  
The doctor smiled and quickly left the waiting room at the sound of his beeper. The two girls sat down and smiled at each other.  
  
Giles's Apartment  
"Giles! I have to go. She's my s-sister! She m-may be a bitch, but, like I s-said. She's my sister. I have t-to go get her. "Sage yelled as she swung her coat around her shoulders.  
Giles slammed his hands down on his desk. "Damn it Sage, listen to me! I would expect this from her, but not you! "  
"Giles. Shut up. "Sage yelled, forcing all the stutter from her voice.  
Xander tossed her the keys to his blazer, and she left. Jenn trailed closely behind her.  
  
More to be added... 


	2. Realizations

Sage raced toward Xander's blazer. Jenn walked behind her quickly.  
"Sage wait up! Where are you going? "Jenn asked.  
"To get Jade. She needs t-to be with us. "Sage stated.  
Jenn started to run. She grabbed Sage by the shoulder and whipped her around. She slammed her mouth into Sage's and kissed her openly. Sage fought the attack at first, but quickly kissed her back. Sage ran her hands through Jenn's hair. Jenn inserted her tongue into Sage's mouth making the kiss more passionate.  
Sage pulled away quickly, realizing what was happening. "W-what the hell are you d-doing? "  
Jenn stared at Sage in horror. Her eyes were wide with fear. "I-I don't know. Sage I am so sorry. "  
"Stay the h-hell away from me! "Sage shouted as she ran for Xander's truck.  
Jenn stared down at the pavement in defeat. She turned around slowly, and shuffled back into the apartment. Sage threw the front door of the blazer open and jumped in. She slammed both of her hands down on the steering wheel and lowered her head so that it almost touched the horn. She let sobs escape her mouth, and she quickly pulled her seatbelt around her.  
Sage started the car, and put it in reverse. She pulled out of the parking space, and yanked the stick down into drive. The vehicle lurched forward as she sped off toward her house.  
  
Willow and Tara's House  
Jade lay against Darklyn's chest breathlessly. Darklyn's hand ran over her hair, and he sighed heavily. Jade leaned over and flipped the radio off. The room was dark except the moon that shone through the thin curtains. Jade grabbed one of the sheets, and wrapped it around her body. She sat up and Darklyn brought his mouth to hers.  
A loud bang erupted from the front room, and Jade jumped. She stared at her open bedroom door. Sage barreled down the hallway. She flung herself into Jade's bedroom, and instantly regretted it.  
She closed her eyes quickly at the sight of her sister's naked form. "Okay. Um... J-Jade, what are you d-doing. "  
"I was having sex! Now get the hell out of here! "Jade threw a pillow toward her sibling.  
Sage backed out of the room slowly. "Um... Okay. I just thought I would tell you t-that um... the dog catcher caught the d-dog. "  
"What the hell are you talking about?! "Jade shouted angrily. Then it sunk in. "Oh- Oh God. "She jumped off of her bed, and started shifting through the clothes on the floor for what she had been wearing earlier.  
Darklyn looked disgusted by the sudden interruption "Don't you think you can go get the dog later. We were kinda in the middle of something. "  
Jade pulled her underwear back up and reached for her bra. "No. This is a very special dog. "  
She hooked her bra back together and slid her jeans back up. Sage tossed her a shirt and Jade pulled it over her over her head.  
Darklyn frowned, and reached for Jade. "Jade, come on. Its a fricken dog. "  
"A fricken dog! Its not just a fricken dog! This dog's life is in danger! "Jade shouted and ran down the hall, leaving Darklyn alone in the room.  
"When did this happen? "Jade asked as she ran down the hallway after Sage.  
"About a half an hour ago. "Sage stated. She was too worried to stutter.  
Jade slammed the door closed behind them as they left the house. They seemed to move together as they headed for Xander's blazer. Jade threw the passenger's side door open and slid into the truck. Sage jumped in just as Jade closed her door.  
Jade could see Darklyn standing at the front door with a sheet wrapped around the lower portion of his body.  
"Jade! If its something I did, I'm sorry! "Darklyn shouted.  
Jade rolled down her window as Sage started to pull out of the driveway. She stuck her head out of the window and stared at Darklyn as they pulled into the street. "Darklyn, I hope you understand that I have to go. I love you. You were great! "  
She pulled her head back into the vehicle and pulled her seatbelt around her.  
  
Whetherly Park  
Chris and Amy walked side by side down the sidewalk. Amy could feel that the God was somewhere around. The smell of her was trapped in her nose, and that same scent was very strong where they were at. She was either very close, or had just past through the area recently.  
Chris placed a hand on her shoulder. "Amy are you sure you want to be doing this? You don't look so good. "  
"I'm fine. I really wish you would stop asking me that. "Amy smiled the best she could to hide the pain that she was feeling in her head, and stomach.  
Suddenly she stopped. She closed her eyes and let her body take in what was around her. In her mind, she could see a large apartment filled with scabby looking creatures dressed in brown robes. Candles were lit in various places, and Crystal sat hog tied to a chair. her eyes were wide with fear, and her face was moist from crying.  
Chris tapped Amy on the shoulder, snapping her out of her vision. Amy sucked air through her mouth heavily.  
"What the hell was that? "Chris asked.  
"I know where Crystal is. We have to go back to Giles's to get the others. "Amy stated, not wanting to fill Chris in on the rest of the details.  
Together they both took off running for Giles's apartment.  
  
Hospital  
Tara slowly pushed the door to Willow's room open. Willow sat on the far bed tying her shoe. Tara raced across the room and grabbed Willow.  
"You're okay. You're really okay. "Tara held her hand over wither side of Willow's face and kissed her tenderly. A single tear fell from her left eye.  
Tara pulled away and stared at Willow angrily. "Don't ever do that to me again. "  
Willow frowned. "I'm sorry. "She looked at the door as if waiting for someone to walk through. "Are the girls okay? "  
"Last time I knew they were "Tara replied.  
A soft knock came to the door and Buffy entered the room with her hand over her eyes. "I'm not interrupting anything am I? "  
Willow smiled sweetly. "No. "  
Buffy removed her hand and stared at her two friends. "We should probably get back to Giles's. "  
Tara grasped onto Willow's hand and they walked over to Buffy. The three girls left the room.  
  
Xander's Blazer  
Sage swerved across the yellow lines again. A car's horn erupted through the night as Sage made her way back to her lane.  
"Will you watch where you're going? "Jade asked. "That's like the fifth car you've almost hit! "  
"I'm sorry. "Sage stated. "I-Its not my fault I f-failed my driver's t-test. "  
Jade gripped onto the armrest tightly. "Yes it is! "  
The stoplight ahead of them changed to yellow. Jade stared ahead of them, and her eyes grew wide, as her sister made no attempt to slow down. " Sage slow down. "  
"I'm g-going the speed limit. "  
"Sage! Red light! "Jade yelled.  
Sage slammed her foot on the brake. The light turned red, and the skidded across the stop line. Jade watched as a large semi sped toward them. The semi hit the end of the blazer, causing the truck to spin out. Tires squealed loudly as the semi tried to stop. The blazer continued to spin out of control. The front end slammed into a fire hydrant, causing the back end to fly upward.  
The girls scream erupted from inside the truck. Xander's blazer flipped up once, and started to topple end over end, until it slammed into a telephone pole, upside down. The tires stuck up in the air, spinning wildly. The driver's side was completely caved in.  
Jade rubbed her head, and unbuckled her seatbelt. She dropped down to the roof of the truck, and grunted loudly. "Fuck! "  
She grasped onto her thigh as pain shot through her leg. Jade looked down at her leg to see a large piece of blue metal punched into her mid thigh. She winced at the pain, and looked up to see her sister's limp body being held in place by her seatbelt.  
"Sage are you all right? "Jade asked.  
There was no response. Jade started to panic. "SAGE! "  
Sirens wailed off in the distance. Jade looked through the shattered windshield to see red and blue flashing lights approaching them. She laid back down on the roof of the car and let darkness consume her as she lost consciousness.  
  
Giles's Apartment  
The front door creeked open as Amy and Chris entered the house.  
"Guys! We know where Crystal is! "Amy bellowed.  
Loud footsteps echoed down the hallway, and Dawn emerged. "You found her? "  
"No, but we know where she is. "Chris stated.  
Dawn fell to her knees and started crying. Chris ran to her, and dropped down in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her body tightly. Dawn sobbed heavily and clutched onto Chris.  
"Where are the others? "Amy asked.  
"Upstairs. "Dawn managed to choke out.  
Amy looked up the wooden stairs that led into the loft and started to climb them.  
  
Buffy's Jeep  
Buffy pulled off to the side of the road as an ambulance whizzed by. She looked out the windshield to see water shooting straight up into the air.  
"Wow, must have been some accident. "Buffy stated as she pulled back out into the road.  
Flashing red and blur lights danced around in front of them. A police officer held his hand out motioning for them to stop. Buffy slowly pressed her foot down on the brake. She rolled her window down as the police officer walked toward the Jeep.  
"What happened? "Buffy asked.  
"There has been a serious accident. We're going to have to ask you to take a- "  
"That's Xander's blazer! "Willow shouted, pointing at the large hunk of scrap metal.  
Her eyes grew wide as she saw who they were rushing off on the stretcher. Willow jumped out of the Jeep and raced across the pavement. She dodged around parked emergency vehicles, and ran toward the ambulance that they were loading Sage into.  
"Mom! "A voice yelled.  
Willow looked away from the ambulance, to see Jade sitting on the trunk of a police car with three paramedics surrounding her. She ran over to her other daughter and stared up at her. "What the hell happened? "  
"Sage ran a red light. "Jade looked down at the men who worked on her leg. "Ow-Watch what you're doing down there. "She turned her attention back to Willow. "Glory got Crystal. We were on out way back to Giles's. "  
Willow looked back to see Tara and Buffy approaching them. "Buffy, go with Tara to the hospital. I'm going back to Giles's. "  
Buffy and Tara both stopped. They turned around and ran back to the Jeep. Jade hissed as they pulled the large chunk of metal out of her leg.  
Willow looked at the bloody piece of metal, that was about four inches thick, and seven inches long. "You can cry. "  
Jade frowned at her mother. "I don't cry. "  
She hissed again as one of the paramedics punched a needle into her thigh. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? "  
"Jade Alicia Rosenberg! Watch your language. "Willow shouted.  
Jade rolled her eyes, and watched the paramedics close her wound with stitches. "I need a cigarette. "  
  
Giles's Apartment  
Amy entered the loft to see Giles, Anya, Xander, and Jenn all gathered into the far right corner of the room. "Guys, we know where Crystal is. "  
Giles looked up at her as though he were confused. "You've found Glory's hiding spot? "  
"Yeah. I saw it in my head. It's an um...apartment complex by Weatherly Park. "Amy stated.  
The phone rang, and Anya jumped up happily. "I'll get it. "  
She walked across the Old English styled bedroom, and picked up the phone that sat on the table beside the bed. "Hello? "  
There was a slight pause, and then Anya's face went white. "Oh my God! Are they all right? "  
There was another pause, and then Anya jumped back into the conversation. "Screw the truck! Xander's got insurance! "  
Once more Anya fell silent to listen to the other person. "All right. We'll try. Bye. "  
Anya hung the phone up and slowly turned around. "Sage and Jade were hit by a semi. Jade's okay, but Sage is in critical condition. "  
Jenn's face paled. She jumped up from her seat and ran for the stairs. Amy turned around and ran after her.  
Loud thumping echoed on the stairs as someone raced up to the loft. Willow emerged from the staircase, panting heavily.  
Anya stared at her. "You do know that Sage is in the hospital? "  
"Yeah. That's my next stop. "Willow placed her hands on her knees, and bent over, trying to catch her breath. "We need to get Crystal back. Giles can we borrow your car? "  
"Of coarse. "Giles responded.  
"All right. Xander and Anya take Giles's car. You need to get Amy and Jenn. They ran out the door as I ran in. Once Buffy and Tara get here, you'll have to come up with your own plan. "  
"What are you going to be doing? "Xander asked.  
"I'm going to stay with Sage. "Willow replied.  
"Will! You're one of out strongest fighters! Without you, we don't stand a chance against Glory! "  
"Xander! I know where my priorities lay, and Sage comes first. She's my baby. "Willow stated. "You'd feel the same way if it were Jenn. "  
Anya grabbed onto Xander's arm and hauled him toward the steps. " Well we'd better hurry before it is. "  
The two made their way down the stairs. Giles stared at Willow. " What would you like me to do? "  
"Um...Stay here with Dawn and Chris. I don't know. Look stuff up. My- my head hurts to much to think right now. "Willow stated, running her hands through her hair.  
Giles removed his glasses and held them to his side. "Right of coarse. You should probably be off to the hospital now. "  
"Yeah... Giles, I hope you understand that I have to stay with her. If anything happened, and-and, I wasn't there, I-I wouldn't be able to live with myself. "  
"Of coarse. I completely understand. "Giles said raising his glasses.  
Willow smiled at him and ran down the stairs.  
  
Down Town  
  
Amy grabbed onto Jenn's shoulder as they ran, and whipped her around. Tears tracked down Jenn's face. The Slayer looked at her and wiped some of the tears from the younger teens face.  
"Jenn, I know were all a little upset, but Sage is going to be fine. "Amy stated.  
"I'm in love with her. "Jenn whispered.  
"What did you just say? "Amy asked, laughing slightly. "'Cause it sounded like you said that you were in love with Sage. "  
"That's what I said! "Jenn yelled at Amy.  
She turned around to run, but Amy grabbed onto her arm. "What do you mean you're in love with her? What about Marcus? "  
"I mean that I'm in love with her! I'm in love with Sage Alyson Rosenberg! "Jenn shouted at the top of her lungs. "I-I don't know what I'm going to do about Marcus. All I know, is that I'm in love with Sage. "  
Amy stared at the other teen in front of her. She was obviously confused, and didn't do a good job at hiding it. "Does she love you? "  
"No "Jenn stated. "I kissed her earlier, and- "  
"You kissed her! "Amy shouted. "I'm sorry, but holy shit! "Then off Jenn's look added. "Of coarse that's not the point. The point is, is that we shouldn't be bouncing around out her by ourselves. We need to get back to Giles's. "  
Headlights blinded Amy and she moved her hand up to shield her eyes. The lights turned off and Jenn turned around to see both of her parents sitting inside Giles's red convertible.  
"Come on girls. We've got to get back to Giles's. "Xander stated.  
Amy grabbed onto Jenn's hand and hauled her toward the vehicle.  
  
Hospital Waiting Room  
Tara stood from her seat, as Willow raced into the room. She embraced her wife tightly and kissed her lightly on the mouth. People stared at them, but they didn't seem to notice.  
"Any news? "Willow asked.  
Tara shook her head. Willow sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "All right. I need you and Buffy to go back to Giles's. They need you there. I'll stay here with Sage, just in case anything happens. Where's Jade? "  
"She left to Giles's about five minutes ago. "Tara responded. "Are you sure you want me to go? "  
"Of coarse I don't want you to go, but they need you. "Willow stated.  
Tara looked down at Buffy who still sat in her chair. "I guess we have to go. "  
Buffy stood from her chair and sighed. "We're getting too old to do this. "  
Tara grasped onto Willow's hand. "If anything happens, call me. "  
Willow nodded. "All right. You guys should probably get going. "  
Tara let go of Willow's hand and her and Buffy quickly made their way out of the hospital. Willow sat down in the chair that Tara had been occupying. Images of a younger Sage flashed through her mind.  
A four month old Sage lying in her crib, making the mobile above her head spin using her magic. An eight year old Sage running through the front door screaming because William had kissed her, and finally a fourteen year old Sage beaming over her first real boyfriend.  
Willow didn't notice the doctor enter the waiting room. He wore a saddened expression on his face. "Is there anyone here, for Sage Rosenberg? "  
Willow snapped out of her trance. She stood up and walked over to the doctor. She studied the expression on the man's face, and started to panic. "Oh my God! What happened? Please tell me she's alive! "  
The doctor frowned and sat Willow down in an empty chair a few feet behind them. He sat down in the chair next to her and sighed. "Sage is alive, but...she slipped into a coma during surgery. "  
  
More to be added...  
  
{ A lot of people have been asking me ' Where's Spike? Where's Spike? ' So here's my answer. Buffy found out that she was pregnant with Williamafter the Hellmouth collasped. So that pretty much left her alone. Then when she found out that Spike was corporeal again and living in L.A. she went down there only to become pregnant with Amy. She told Spike about William, and then about Amy, but he didn't want anything to do with it. So Buffy came back to Sunnydale. } 


	3. Watching

Tears formed in Willow's eyes. "Is she going to be okay? "  
"I don't know. We can never predict when people will come out of these things. She's out of surgery, and we've moved her into ICU. I can take you back there, and you can stay with her as long as you like. Are you her mother? "  
Willow blinked and let a few tears fall. "Yeah. "  
The doctor stood up and Willow did as well. She followed him out of the waiting room, and toward the elevators.  
  
Giles's Apartment  
Buffy and Tara walked through the doorframe and entered Giles's apartment. The older Slayer stared at the door less doorframe and then to her Watcher who sat on the couch with a book open across his lap. "So you decided to take that off? "  
"Well, actually Chris did. "Giles's responded.  
"Where is everyone? "Tara asked.  
Giles removed his glasses and closed the book. "Chris and Dawn are upstairs. Xander and Anya are...right there. "He pointed behind Buffy and Tara as Xander. Anya, Jenn and Amy entered the house.  
"Where in the hell is your aspirin? "Jade yelled from somewhere down the hall.  
Tara ran across the room at the sound of her daughter's voice. Buffy stared at Giles and frowned.  
"So what's the plan? "Buffy asked.  
Giles put his glasses back on his face "All right. Amy, if you could please go get Chris and Dawn. "  
Am ducked behind Xander, and ran up the stairs. Giles stood from the couch and tan his fingers through his graying hair. Amy jogged back down the stairs and stood next to her mother. William, Jade, and Tara all emerged from the hallway. Dawn and Chris slowly descended down the stairs together.  
"All right. Tonight we are going to get Crystal back. Amy and Chris have discovered where the God is hiding. We're going to move in hard and fast. Buffy, Amy, Tara, Jade, I need you guys on the front line. "He turned his attention to Tara and cleared his throat. "I know you don't think this is the best time for Jade to be using magic, but you two are the only ones we've got right now. In my copy of War Magic Throughout the Ages you should find the spells we'll need. "  
Tara nodded. She knew Giles was right. The two witches quickly made their way across the room toward Giles's bookshelf.  
Giles looked over at Buffy, Amy, and William. "You three need to prepare yourselves. Arm everyone else with weapons. "  
Buffy and Amy moved as one toward the weapon chest.  
Tara looked over at Jade who sat in an armchair with a large leather bound book open in her lap. "How's your leg? "  
"Peachy. "Jade replied not even looking up from her book.  
"You know, you could try to show a little emotion once in awhile. " Tara said selecting a book and sitting down on the floor next the bookshelf.  
"And you could try to fuck my life up a little less, but I don't see you trying. "Jade stated coldly. She dug through her pocket for a lighter and her cigarettes.  
Jade produced a crumpled pack of cigarettes and a green plastic lighter from her pocket.  
"You're lucky you have sixty-seven stitches in your side, 'cause if you say something like that again, I'm going to kick your ass. "Tara stated flipping the page.  
Jade stuck one of the cigarettes in her mouth and lit the end. " Whatever. "She stuffed the light and pack back into her pocket and continued to search through the book.  
  
Glory's Apartment  
Crystal sat in a red silk chair with her hands and feet tied together, and a gag in her mouth. Tears poured down her face as she silently wept. One of the scabby robed demons walked up to her and smiled.  
"Don't worry little one. "She said in a hoarse tone. "There is no need to cry. The ceremony will be over in a few hours, and then you will feel no pain. "  
Crystal felt more tears fall down her cheeks.  
Glory entered the room wearing a black dress that came up three inches above her knees. "What's shakin kido? Are those knots too tight? "  
Crystal nodded her head, and breathed in heavily through her nose.  
Glory smiled. "Good. "She smacked one of the creatures in the back of the head and it fell forward slightly. "Go get the stuff for the ritual, and someone's brain to suck."  
The closest male demon knelt down on his knees and bowed down. "Oh take mine slender glorious one. "  
"I said I want a brain you nimrod. "Glory stated. "No go. "  
The demon stood to his feet quickly, and shuffled out of the apartment. Glory walked across the plush white carpet and stood in front of Crystal.  
"All right sweetheart. Why don't we take this gag out? Make you a little more comfortable before I slit your throat open. "Glory said slipping the gag out of Crystal's mouth.  
"You son of a bitch! My aunt and cousin are gonna kick your ass! " Crystal shouted.  
"The kid's got a mouth on her. "Glory dropped down to a squat until she was eye level with Crystal. "I think I kinda like you. Much feistier than that bitch you call mom. "  
"Leave her out of this. "Crystal sneered.  
Glory stood up and walked away. "Put the gag back on her. "  
Three of the scabby demons moved toward Crystal with their hands stretched out.  
  
Giles's Apartment  
Amy tossed William a large battle-axe. She dug through the large wooden chest and pulled out a large, two-handed sword. "Now this is what I'm talking about. "  
She smiled and started waving the sword around. Buffy ducked under the blade and frowned at her daughter. "We don't swing pointy weapons around in the house. "  
"This is bullshit! "Jade shouted standing up. "You need to get over this damn fear of me going over the deep end! I'm not like mom! I know how to control myself! "  
Jade stomped across the room and weaved through the people. Tara chased after her.  
"Jade please- "  
"Just shut the fuck up! There is nothing you can say to make my life any better. And since I'm on the verge of pissing you off, I mind as well speed up the process. I had Sex! With Darklyn! Right in my bed! Almost in the front seat of his car! "Jade yelled as she stormed out of the apartment.  
Tara sighed, and ran her hands through her hair. The phone rang, and Anya ran over to pick it up. She grabbed the phone and placed it over her ear. "Hello? "  
There was a slight pause, and then Anya looked over at Tara. "It's Willow. "  
Tara sprinted over to Anya and grabbed the phone. She held it to her ear, and leaned into the desk. "Sweetie, what's wrong? "  
There was a long pause, and tears welled up in her eyes. "What? "  
Once more there was a pause and Tara hung the phone up. She sank down until she was sitting on the floor and held her face in her hands. Her back sank up and down as she sobbed. Buffy ran over to Tara and sank down next to her.  
"Tara what's wrong? "The older Slayer asked.  
Tara looked up and tried to force some of the tears from her eyes. " It's Sage. "  
Buffy started to panic. "I-is she okay? "  
Tara started crying again. "No. "  
"Tara, what's wrong with Sage. "Buffy asked.  
"She-she slipped into a coma. "  
Buffy grabbed onto the witch and held onto her tightly. Tara cried hard on Buffy's shouldered.  
Jenn felt tears start to well up in her own eyes. Amy looked over at her and frowned. She set the sword down and walked over to the younger teen. Jenn fell into her arms as she approached. Amy held onto Jenn tightly, and both girls sank down to their knees.  
William stared at a crack in the wall in front of him. He wasn't sure how he should act. Part of him still loved her deeply, but the other half hated her with a fiery vengeance.  
Buffy continued to hold onto Tara. She held her hand to the back of Tara's head, and rocked back and forth in a calming motion.  
  
ICU  
Willow sat in a chair beside the head of Sage's bed. She ran her fingers through Sage's soft strawberry blond hair, and stared at the bruised face of her daughter. An oxygen hose was stuck in her nose and wrapped around her ears. A large bruise covered most of the right side of her face, and there was a large cut above her left eyebrow. All Willow could do was stare. She couldn't remove her eyes from the broken body of her daughter.  
A tear fell down Willow's cheek and she sat up further in her chair. She watched Sage's chest move up and down slowly, as the oxygen was pumped into her body by the hose. The monitors beeped at a regular pace letting Willow know that her daughter's heart was still working properly.  
Willow's fingers continued to thread through Sage's hair. She sighed and looked at the lines move up and down on the monitors. A nurse walked in and stared at Willow, startled by her presence.  
"Oh. You're still here. "The nurse stated.  
"Yeah. "Willow replied.  
"Um... Well. I hate to tell you this, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We're closing the ICU unit down for the night. No visitors. "  
  
Willow looked saddened. "Oh. All right. Um...Will it be okay to come back tomorrow morning? "  
"Yes. It should be back open by five. "The nurse said.  
Willow stood from her chair and squeezed onto Sage's hand. "I'll be back tomorrow.  
She sighed and quietly walked out of the room.  
  
Giles's Apartment  
Buffy sat next to Tara on the couch. Tara had her eyes closed and her head rested on Buffy's shoulder. The younger Slayer paced back and forth nervously.  
Giles set his glasses down on his desk, and cleared his throat. "We cannot let something like this get in our way! I know that this is terribly upsetting, but we have to carry out the plan! "  
"The plan? Giles, what plan? "Amy asked angrily. "Willow, Sage, and Jade wont help! We've only got me William, Tara, and my mom! What effect could we possibly have on a God? "  
"With your negative attitude, we mind as well be going at her with a thumbtack and a feather! "Giles shouted back.  
Dawn stood up from the chair she was sitting in and looked at everyone in the room. "Everybody knock it off! This is bullshit! My kid is out there probably getting her ass kicked, and we're here. Sitting. Debating on whether or not to go save her! "  
Everyone hung their heads low, realizing how stupid they were. Dawn felt tears start to well up in her eyes.  
"She's my little girl, and she's out there alone, and she's probably scared, and I'm not there to tell her that it's going to be okay. "  
Chris walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Dawn turned around and buried her face into Chris's chest. He kept his hand over her back, holding her protectively.  
Willow walked into the door less apartment, and stared at the group. "Hi guys. "  
Tara jumped up at the sound of Willow's voice. She ran around Amy and raced toward Willow. The blond witch embraced her wife tightly, and rested her head on Willow's shoulder.  
"Oh my God, baby. I was so worried. "She pushed away from Willow and stared her in the eyes. "How is she? "  
"She's her. "Tears moistened Willow's eyes. "She's pretty banged up. They don't know when she's going to wake up. "  
  
Tara pushed the tears from Willow's eyes. "If she's as stubborn as you, then she'll wake up in no time. "  
Willow laughed slightly, and hugged Tara again. She pushed her away, and kissed her tenderly. "Where's Jade? "  
"She left. "Tara stated.  
"She left? "Willow repeated.  
"Yeah. And she had sex with Darklyn. "  
"WHAT? I'm going to kill her! "Willow shouted.  
Jade walked through the front door carrying a grocery bag full of magical ingredients. "Kill who? "  
"You! You're lucky I don't kick your ass! First you smoke. Fine I get that. Then you become obsessed with magic. We're helping you. But having sex is unacceptable! "Willow shouted.  
Jade's eyes narrowed, causing the spike of her eyebrow ring to poke into her skin. "Like I said earlier. Don't talk to me. My life is fucked up. Don't make it worse. "  
Willow walked toward her daughter. "You say that word one more time...I-I don't really know what I'll do, but you'll regret it. "  
A small smile crept over Jade's face. "What word? It? No. How about me? No. That couldn't be it either. oh...FUCKED! "  
Buffy stood from the couch. "All right. We can kick ass later. Right now we need to kick ass! "She looked over at Giles with a confused look on her face. "Did that make any kind of actual sense? "  
Giles shook his head, and Buffy frowned. She picked up the large sword that Amy had set down earlier, and tossed it back to her daughter. " All right. We're going to move in hard and fast. Those of you using magic, start memorizing. "  
Willow, Tara, and Jade all moved over to Giles's large collection of books. Buffy, William, Amy , Jenn, Giles, Dawn and Chris all moved toward the weapon chest. William popped the lid open and grabbed a crossbow. He reached back into the chest and pulled out a mace. Jenn grabbed onto the handle and smiled at William. He smiled back as she walked away.  
Jade sat down in one of Giles's wooden chairs. Her leg scraped across the side and she winced as pain shot through her body.  
Willow looked up at her from her position on the floor next to Tara. "Are you all right? "  
"Why would you care? "Jade asked flipping her book open.  
She reached into the pouch of her sweatshirt and pulled out her pack of cigarettes. Jade pulled one out and stuck it in her mouth. She grabbed onto her little green plastic lighter and lit the end. The tip grew a bright orange as she inhaled. Willow sighed and looked back down at her book.  
"Come on guys. We're moving out. "Buffy stated.  
Jade slammed her book closed and stood up from her chair. She threw the book down in the chair and took another drag from her cigarette. Both Willow and Tara stood up at the same time. They tossed their books on top of Jade's and the three of them walked over to the others who stood by the door less entrance to the house.  
"Okay. Dawn Chris. You two go together. Giles, you, Anya, and Xander, take your car. Amy, William go get in the Jeep. Everyone else. Go with who you came with. "  
Everyone filed out of the house and out into the parking lot. Willow walked over to her green Grand Am. She opened the door and climbed into the seat behind the steering wheel. Tara jumped into the seat next to her.  
Jade stood outside the back door and took a long drag from the cigarette that she held between her lips. She threw it to the ground and smashed the end with the heel of her combat boot. She opened the back door and jumped into the backseat.  
Willow pulled the shifter down into reverse and back out of the parking spot. She slammed on the brake as Buffy flew behind her. The yellow Jeep jumped over the curb and bounced into the road. Willow sighed and back the rest of the way out of her parking spot. She straightened the steering wheel out and put the car in drive. The car jerked forward and they pulled out into the road. She could see Giles 's car behind them and Dawn and Chris's SUV behind that.  
  
Glory's Apartment  
Crystal screamed as two of the scabby demons dragged her across the room. She threw all of her body weight down and kicked her legs around like a five year old having a temper tantrum. "Let me go! "  
"Hey! Squirt! Calm down! "Glory shouted over the screaming child. " I'm going to kill you right now if you don't shut up! "  
  
Crystal closed her mouth and glared at the God. The demons dragged her over to the front door. Glory grabbed onto a few ritualistic items and raced out the door.  
  
Hospital, Sage's Mind  
"Okay, this is weird. "Sage said as she stared up at the gray sky.  
Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed.  
"Jenn, where are you. "Sage asked to absolutely no one.  
Strange trees grew out of the ground and an eerie fog rolled on the ground. "Jenn? William? Jade? Oh God! Xander's truck! He's g-going to kill me! "  
She started back up and her back slammed into a trunk of one of the strange trees. Sage slumped down to the ground and brought her knees up to her chest. "Okay. I'm just g-going to sit here until I know w-what's going on. " 


	4. Like mother like daughter

Glory's Apartment  
The front door burst open and Buffy stood in the doorway holding a crossbow. She ran into the room and Amy, William, Willow, Tara, and Jade followed closely behind her.  
Buffy looked around the room with her crossbow held out in front of her. "She's gone. "  
Dawn ran into the room. "Gone? What do you mean she's gone? "  
"I mean she's not here! "Buffy shouted at her emotional sister.  
Dawn felt more tears start to build up in her eyes and she fell to her knees. "Why? "  
Chris walked into the room and hauled Dawn to her feet. He held her against his chest and cradled her in his arms. Dawn sobbed harder.  
Jade sighed and leaned against the wall. "I could try a locator spell. "  
Willow whipped around. She opened her mouth to protest, but Tara placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Whatever it takes. "Chris stated.  
Jade looked around the room for a map. She quickly spotted an atlas on the bookshelf and walked toward it. Jade reached up and pulled the book from the shelf. She walked over to a small coffee table that sat in the middle of the room, in front of a couch, and knelt down in front of it. She opened the book in front of her and sat down on the heels of her boots. " Okay. "  
Jade took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She lowered her head and her lips started moving quickly as she started the spell. Tara clamped her hand Willow's and squeezed it tightly.  
Jade's mouth moved faster and faster with every word. Light flashed, and a powerful blast made Jade fly backward. Her body slammed into the far wall and both Willow and Tara ran toward her.  
They slammed into an invisible and bounced off slightly. Jade quickly rose to her feet.  
"Stop. "She said simply.  
"What? "Tara asked.  
"Stop. "Jade repeated.  
Willow looked deep into her daughter's eyes. Instead of their usual brown, they were a deep troubling black. Willow slammed her fists on the barrier. "NO! "  
Jade laughed. "No what? Your baby gone? Just to let you know, she was never really there. "  
"Jade fight it! "Willow shouted, pounding on the barrier again.  
Jade continued to laugh. "Fight what? There's nothing here to fight. I mean come on. You're telling me that you didn't love it when you went off the deep end? "  
"No. I didn't love it, and you shouldn't either. Now come on Jade! I know somewhere deep down inside you can fight this! "Willow yelled.  
Jade waved her hand letting the barrier fall. "Jade is no more. "  
She shoved her fist outward, sending a wave of energy toward Willow and Tara. Amy ran across the room and tackled the two of them to the floor. The energy blast flew above them.  
"Getting in the way again Amy? "Jade asked.  
Amy stood up quickly. "Shut up. "  
"Oh come on. I know you've got better comebacks than that. Aren't Slayers supposed to be cocky? "  
  
"I'm about to cock my fist upside your face in a minute. I said shut up. "Amy stated angrily.  
"Has everyone in this bunch forgotten to have fun? "Jade slammed her hand to her head, and doubled over. "Oh God! What the... "She stood back up and started laughing hysterically. "Oh my God! I've never gotten a vision before, but that was worth it! "  
She looked over at Jenn and smiled. "I knew there was a reason I hated you. What about your precious punk ass boyfriend? What's he going to say when he finds out that you were locking lips...No make that swapping tongues with Sage? "  
Everyone turned their heads toward Jenn except for Amy.  
Tears welled up in Jenn's eyes. "You fucking son of a bitch. "She turned around and ran out of the apartment.  
"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I've got people to see, places to destroy. "Jade stated. She snapped her fingers together and she was gone.  
Willow stood to her feet. "GOD DAMMIT! "  
Tara stood as well. She placed her hand on Willow's shoulder and Willow spun around. Tears filled her eyes, and they threatened to fall when she blinked. Tara wrapped her arms around Willow, and the red head fell apart.  
Xander looked over at Anya. "Do you think Jade was right? Or-or was she just making it up because she hates Jenn? "  
Anya slammed her fist into Xander's chest. "Come on! We've got to go find her! Not only is there a God out there, but a psycho witch too. "  
Willow sobbed heavily on Tara's shoulder. "It's my fault. It's all my fault. I-I knew this was going to happen. "  
Tara ran her hand over Willow's soft red hair. "You didn't know. You couldn't have possibly known. "  
William walked over to Amy and grabbed her shoulder. "Did you know about this? "  
Amy turned around. She looked up at her brother to see tears sparkling in his eyes. "Yeah. "  
"Why didn't you tell me? "William demanded.  
"Because you didn't need to know. "Amy said quietly.  
"Didn't need to know? Amy, I think I have the right to know if my girlfriend is swapping spit with another girl! "William shouted.  
Amy looked perturbed. "Ex! You mean ex-girlfriend! You were the one who was making out with her sister behind her back! "  
Buffy stepped between them. "Both of you knock it off. "  
Everyone looked around the apartment. There was nothing left that they could do. Buffy quickly led the rest of the gang out of the apartment.  
  
Jenn ran across the parking lot and jumped into the backseat of Giles's red convertible. Giles turned around from the driver's seat and looked at the distressed teen in the back.  
"Jenn, what's wrong? "  
"We lost Jade to magic. "Jenn said as she lay down in the back seat and sobbed.  
The front door of the apartment complex opened and Buffy walked out with Willow, Tara, Amy, Xander, Anya, Dawn, and Chris behind her. Willow leaned on Tara as she walked. Giles shook his head and frowned.  
  
Abandoned Warehouse  
Crystal sat in a chair with a gag in her mouth, her arms tied behind her back, and her legs tied to the front legs of the chair. She was thankful that Glory had pulled her hair back into a ponytail, but the room still was filled with extreme heat. Sweat beaded up on her forehead and dripped down her face.  
Glory walked into the room with her hair on top of her head, wearing a red tank top with black shorts. "God, it's hot in here! But I guess that's the Hell mouth for you. "  
She walked over to Crystal and squatted down to the child's level. " So how are you? Need anything? "Glory grabbed a long metal pole from the floor and walked over to the furnace. She popped open a little door revealing a little flame. Glory stuck the end of the pole into the flame, letting the metal heat up. She swirled the pole around making sure that each part of the metal got to touch the flame.  
Crystal whined. She knew what was about to happen. She closed her eyes and squeezed them together. Tears poured out of her eyes at the thought of the hot metal touching her flesh. Glory stepped away from the furnace holding the metal pole outward. The tip grew a bright orange.  
Glory walked over to Crystal and stood in front of her. "If you're a screamer, feel free to do so. "  
Glory rolled the glowing metal across the bare skin of Crystal's leg. Crystal screamed at the top of her lungs. Glory laughed.  
  
Main Street, Willow's Car  
Willow sat on the passenger's side with her head rested on the window. Tara glanced over from time to time. She took one of her hands off of the steering wheel and squeezed Willow's. Willow looked up at her and smiled. She rested her head back on the window and isolated herself back into her own thoughts.  
Tara sighed and put her hand back on the wheel. The streetlights shone down into the car and illuminated Willow's face. Tara flipped the blinker on and started to slow down. She stopped at the stop sign, and cranked the wheel over to the right.  
  
Ten minutes later, Giles's Apt  
Xander, Anya, Giles and Jenn walked through the front door. Anya looked down at her daughter and frowned.  
"Are you okay? "Anya asked.  
"No. "Jenn answered. "I'm uh...I'm going for a walk. I just need to think. "  
"Okay. Just be back in about ten minutes. "Anya stated.  
Jenn nodded and walked out the front door. She walked past the bench and stepped over the small bused that Giles had planted the year before.  
The night swarmed around her. The cool night breeze blew her hair into her face, and she reached up to brush it away. She let a few tears fall down her face as thoughts of everyone finding out about her and Sage flooded through her mind. An owl hooted and fluttered its wings as Jenn past underneath it.  
She blinked and let more tears fall. Jenn brushed some of the tears away. She walked down the sidewalk further and spotted a small bench. Jenn sat down on the public piece of furniture, and pulled her knees up to her chest.  
  
Giles's Apartment  
Willow sat on the couch with her knees up to her chest, and her arms wrapped around them. She stared at the wall in front of her. Tara sat next to her. She ran her hand over Willow's soft red hair.  
Buffy looked at her best friend and frowned. Her attention snapped over to Dawn who sat on Chris's lap in a chair. Two people that she cared about were in trouble, and once again it was because of her being the Slayer. Willow was worse off than Dawn. She wouldn't even talk to anyone. Sage was in a coma, and Jade had lost it too magic.  
Amy tapped her mom's shoulder. "I'm going to find Jenn. "  
Buffy nodded her head and Amy left the apartment.  
  
Abandoned Warehouse  
The tears poured out of Crystal's eyes as the skin on her leg blistered and peeled. She could feel the skin burning and she wanted so much for her leg to just fall off.  
"Hold on kid. You just need one more. If you don't have these, then the ritual won't work. "Glory said as she heated up another piece of metal.  
Crystal cried and tried to open her mouth. The gag stopped her from talking which made her cry more. Glory walked over to her with another piece of glowing metal. The end glowed a bright orange. The metal stamp was in the shape of an upside down pentacle.  
Glory pressed the burning piece of metal to Crystal's calf. The skin started to smoke and Crystal cried.  
  
Outside, Bench  
Jenn stared out into the deserted street. She looked to her left at the sound of footsteps. Amy walked toward her at a rather fast pace.  
"Go away. "Jenn stated.  
"Not gonna happen. "Amy replied.  
Jenn stood up from the bench and started to walk in the opposite direction. Amy picked her pace up to a quick jog and caught up with Jenn.  
"We need to talk. "  
Jenn stopped. "About what? About the fact that I'm in love with another woman? 'Cause I'd rather not. "  
Amy placed her hand on Jenn's shoulder. "Well, we need too. You're not going to become distant from the rest of us, just because Jade and William don't approve of this. "  
Jenn felt more tears start to swell up in her eyes. "I-I just don't know what I'm going to do. "  
Amy enveloped her best friend in her arms and held her tightly. Jenn let the tears fall. She felt her knees start to give out on her, but Amy held her up.  
  
Sage's Mind  
A loud crash came from up above and Sage stared up at the sky. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed a few times. Sage stood from the ground and leaned against the tree. Trees crashed to the ground and Sage whipped around. She stared up in horror at the beast that emerged from the forest of strange trees.  
"Ok. Not g-good. "Sage stated as she craned her neck to look at the creature.  
  
Giles's Apartment  
Willow still stared at the wall in front of her. She blinked once, and Tara looked at Buffy.  
"That was progress. "Tara said she ran her hand over Willow's hair.  
  
"Either that or she needed to moisten her eyeballs. "Xander said sarcastically. "I mean Dawn's kid's gone, but do you see her stuck in some catatonic state? "  
Dawn burst into tears and buried her face into Chris's chest. Chris looked up at Xander and frowned. Xander shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to Willow. Tara ran her hand over her wife's hair.  
"Come on baby. I need you to snap out of this. Jade needs you. "  
"I don't need anybody. "Jade said.  
Everyone turned to see Jade standing in the doorway. Buffy dropped down into one of her older defensive positions and stared at the good witch gone bad.  
"Jade, I don't want to have to do this. "Buffy stated trying to reason with the girl.  
"Do what? Kick my ass? "Jade asked. "'Cause we all know we wouldn't want that. "  
Tara stood from her couch. "Sweetie, please listen to her. "  
"Don't call me that. "Jade snapped.  
Tara flinched at the harshness of her daughter's words.  
"Now, I came for that scrawny little bitch you call Jenn. "  
"Shut the hell up. "Anya snapped.  
Jade laughed. "Why don't you make me? "  
Buffy charged at Jade. The teenager didn't see the older Slayer rushing toward her. Buffy dove at Jade's knees tackling her to the ground. Both of them fell into a pile of tangled limbs.  
Jade looked up at Buffy and started whispering an incantation. Buffy reached for a large piece of wood, that had been left when Chris cleaned up the mess Glory had made, and swung it around fast.  
The board collided with Jade's head, and the teen fell limp to the floor. Buffy set the piece of wood down and brushed some of Jade's hair out of her face.  
"Sorry, but it was the only way. "Buffy looked up at Giles. "Start looking for a reversal spell now. "  
Buffy looked over at Xander and Anya. "Xander, get a chair and some rope. Anya, get the duct tape. "  
Both of them moved quickly. Buffy stood up from the ground and looked at Tara. "I had to. I'm sorry. "  
Tara nodded her head and walked out from behind the couch. She crouched down beside her oldest daughter and ran her hand over her hair. " You're going to be okay. I promise. "  
Xander walked back into the living room carrying a wooden chair and a thick coil of yellow rope. He set the chair down and started to unwrap the rope. Buffy picked the teen up and carried her over to the chair. She set Jade down in the chair and Xander started to wrap the rope around her. He brought the rope around the front and tied her arms to the armrests.  
Anya walked out from the hallway carrying a large roll of duct tape. She tossed it to Buffy and the Slayer grabbed it out of the air. Buffy peeled the end back and ripped off a large chunk of the sticky tape. She put it over Jade's mouth and smoothed out the creases.  
Buffy stepped back and studied their work. She needed to make sure that the rope would hold her. "All right, first things first. We've got to find Amy and Jenn. "  
Xander started walking toward the door. "On it. "  
"K. Now, we've got to find where Glory has taken Crystal. Tara do you think you could- "  
"No problem. "Tara said walking toward the cabinet where Giles kept his maps.  
"Good. Now for the rest of us, we've got to work on finding a cure for Jade. "Buffy stated. Everyone excluding Willow, Tara, Xander and Jade moved to the bookshelf.  
Tara unrolled the tiny map of Sunnydale and spread it across Giles's desk. She held the sides down with her hands as she loomed over the desk. Her mouth began to move slowly as she recited the locator spell that she had used most often. This time instead of using either Jade or Sage's name in the spell, she used Crystal's.  
Her mouth moved a little faster as the spell went on. A small yellow light appeared on the map and Tara turned her attention toward Buffy. " I've got a location. She's on the corner of Main and Hope. "  
"The factory. "Buffy said remembering the days when Spike Drusilla, and Angelus were the major threat. "We're moving out. William, Tara. You guys are coming with me. We'll get Amy as soon as she gets back. "  
William grabbed a battle-axe from the coffee table. "Lets go. "  
Buffy grabbed her crossbow that she had used earlier and looked toward Tara. "Do you think you'll be able to concentrate with everything that's going on? "  
"I think so. "Tara stated.  
"All right. Lets go. "Buffy said as she walked toward the door. She looked back at her sister and smiled. "We'll bring her back safe. "  
Dawn nodded. Buffy turned around to see Amy standing in front of her. "Come on. We're leaving. "  
"Where? "Amy asked as she allowed her mother to drag her out the front door.  
"To get Crystal. "Buffy responded. 


	5. Fight

"But what about- "  
"Just come on. "Buffy said as she dragged her daughter to the Jeep.  
  
"What about Jade? "Amy asked.  
"She'll be fine. They're going to try to find a reversal spell. " Buffy stated as she opened the front door that sat behind the steering wheel.  
Amy threw the back door opposite to her mother and jumped in. She slid across the leather seat, and smiled as William opened the other back door. Tara climbed into the seat in front of Amy and closed the door.  
Buffy closed her door at the same time as Amy and William. She turned around to face them. "Are we ready? "  
"Yeah. "Amy and William replied at the same time.  
Buffy stuck her keys into the ignition and turned them over. The engine came to life, and put the car in reverse. She quickly backed out of the parking spot and cranked the wheel over to the left. Buffy put the car into drive and quickly pulled out into the road.  
  
Factory  
Crystal screamed as Glory rolled another piece of hot metal across her flesh. Tears poured down her face as the hot metal scraped over previous burns. "Please... "  
"Please what? Stop? No I think I'm gonna have a little more fun with you before I kill you. "Glory smiled.  
Crystal cried some more.  
  
Giles's Apartment  
Jade's eyes slowly started to flicker open. Chris sat squatted down in front of her.  
"Good morning sunshine. "  
Jade groaned as she woke up. Her senses quickly came about and she thrashed around wildly in her chair. She tried to talk, but it was muffled through the duct tape.  
Chris patted the teenager's thigh as he stood up. "Nice try. "  
Jade glared at him. Chris walked back over to the pile of books and grabbed the one on top. He sat down on the couch next to Dawn, and flipped the book open. Dawn sighed and looked over at Willow who still stared at the wall. She patted the red headed witch's thigh and looked up at her.  
"You've got to snap out of this Will. We can't do this without you. "  
"Ou, uffin un of itches! "Jade muffled through the tape.  
"Shut up over there. "Xander said never looking up from his book.  
Anya stood from her chair. "I'm going to find Jenn. She's been gone for a while." She set her book down in her chair and walked toward the door.  
"Do you want me to come with? "Xander asked.  
"No. I want to talk to her alone. "Anya replied. "I think she may need to talk. "  
Anya walked through the front door and out into the night. She shivered as the wind blew around her. Once Anya reached the sidewalk that headed toward town, she wished that she would have brought a jacket. Even in the wee hours in the morning, cars buzzed down the streets. The wind blew the leaves of the trees, and Anya suddenly remembered that she hadn't even brought a stake or even a cross. "Oh well, If evil comes. I'll just have to kick ass the old fashioned way.  
She looked to the left, and then to the right searching for any sign of her emotionally distressed daughter. A sound of a human cry came in front of her. She looked straight ahead to see Jenn sitting alone on a bench about fifteen feet in front of her. Anya picked her brisk walking pace up to a jog and ran toward her daughter.  
Jenn turned around at the sound of loud footsteps thumping on the concrete sidewalk beside her. She watched as her mom ran up to her, and barely noticed that she had been taken into Anya's arms. Anya sat down on the bench and held her daughter close to her. She rocked back and forth burring Jenn's face into her shoulder.  
"You're okay. "Anya said running her hand over Jenn's soft brown hair. "You're okay sweetie. "  
  
Sage's Mind  
Sage stared up at the large demon. It towered at least twenty feet tall, and had horns sprouting out of various places on the demon's face. In a short description, he looked like a very large pincushion. His pale orange skin was cracked in some places, and smooth in others. The rancid smell of rotting meat came out of his mouth every time it released its breath.  
It looked down at her with its fiery red eyes, and opened his mouth. Sage prepared herself for the worst.  
"Do you know how to get out of here? I seem to have gotten lost. " It stated in a heavy British accent.  
Sage looked at the demon a little confused. "Excuse m-me? "  
"I'm lost. Do you know how to get out of here? "It asked again.  
"W-well, um...No. I'm k-kind of lost myself. "Sage stated.  
The demon sighed. "Oh well. Maybe we'll be able to find our way out of here together. "  
"O-okay. "Sage stuttered.  
  
Giles's Apartment  
Jade rocked back and forth in her chair trying to knock it over.  
Xander looked up from his book and stared at the witch gone bad. "If you don't knock it off, I'm going to nail your ass to the ground. "  
Jade continued to rock back and forth in her chair, despite Xander's warning. Xander rolled his eyes and looked back down at his book. There was a loud gasp and everyone looked up from their books to see Willow standing to her feet.  
"Will! You-you- "  
"Where's Tara? Why is Jade here? Why is she tied to a chair? " Willow asked frantically.  
Dawn walked over to Willow and placed a hand on her shoulder. " Tara's helping Buffy with Crystal. Jade's here, because she came for Jenn, and she's tied up because we're looking for a reversal spell. "  
Willow shook herself free from Dawn and walked toward her daughter who was trying to get out of her bonds. She crouched down next to her and reached up to touch a cut just below Jade's hairline. "What happened? "  
"Buffy hit her. "Xander stated.  
"With a board. "Chris finished.  
Dawn quickly came to the rescue with a reasonable explanation. "It was the only way. We had to make sure she was unconscious before we could tie her up. "  
"So you hit her with a board? "Willow asked angrily.  
"Willow, I'm sorry, but I assure you that Buffy wouldn't have made such a violent action, if she didn't feel that it was absolutely necessary. "Giles said removing his glasses.  
Willow stood up from her squatting position. "Giles! She hit my child with a piece of wood! She could have killed her! "  
"Willow! As I said, Buffy wouldn't have made a move if she didn't think she needed too! "Giles shouted standing up from the chair by his desk.  
"Dammit Giles! That's not the point! "Willow shouted. "You don't just go around whacking people's kids with 2x4s! "  
Something tore and Willow turned around to see Jade standing up. She ripped the duct tape off her mouth and smiled at Willow.  
"Hi mom. "Jade sent her fist out, hitting Willow in the jaw.  
The older witch flew backwards and slammed into Chris who was standing behind her. Both of them fell to the floor.  
"This place sucks. I've got to find some cooler people to hang out with. "Jade snapped her fingers and vanished.  
Xander jumped out of his chair and helped Willow stand to her feet. She fell apart in his arms. Chris stood to his feet and walked over to Dawn who wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. Willow sobbed heavily as Xander cradled her in his arms.  
  
Buffy's Jeep  
Buffy cranked the wheel all the way over to the left and she cut another car off as she hopped over the curb the led into the parking lot of the old factory. She shut the lights off as they slowly rolled through the dark area.  
"Are we ready to do this? "Buffy asked.  
Tara nodded her head. "As ready as I'll ever be. "  
"Good. 'Cause we're going to bust in there and raise a little hell. "Buffy said.  
"Finally, something I can do. "Amy stated.  
Buffy pulled up beside the building and shut the Jeep off. William squeezed the handle of his battle-axe tightly. Both he and Amy opened their doors at the same time. Buffy shoved her door open and grabbed her crossbow. She closed her door, just as Tara stepped out of the vehicle. Amy and William closed their doors and Buffy nodded toward them.  
William raised his axe. Buffy looked over at Tara and nodded as well. Tara started whispering a spell that her and Willow had translated into English a few years ago for easier use. A loud bang came from inside followed by shrieks from Glory's minions. Smoke started pouring out of the open windows.  
Buffy ran toward the door, followed by Amy, Tara, and lastly William. The older Slayer kicked the door open, slamming it into the faces of a couple of the scabby demons. They stumbled backward collapsing onto other demons causing a domino effect.  
She took aim with her crossbow and fired. The arrow sailed through the air and landed between the eyes one of the creatures. Amy ran in after her with her fists ready to lash out with deadly punches. One of the creatures jumped out in front of her and she swung her hand around catching it on the side of its head. She jumped up and sent a kick at its chest.  
The creature flew backward as Amy's foot collided with its body. He took down two others as he fell. Amy quickly shifted her weight over to her left leg, pivoted her hip, and sent a skull-crushing roundhouse to the head of the closest demon.  
Tara and William ran into the factory side by side. William stood in front of Tara protecting her from any of the demons that dared to get close to her while she did the spell. He swung the battle-axe out in broad swipes, decapitating one, and slicing into the stomach of another.  
Buffy quickly loaded another arrow into her crossbow and fired. It slammed into the chest of one of the scabby, brown demons, piercing its heart. She quickly spotted a set of stairs off in the far corner, masked by the dark. "There's stairs! "  
"On it! "Amy shouted.  
"Not alone! "Buffy snapped as she slammed the heel of her hand into the nose of a creature. "Will! Can you and Tara manage down here? "  
"Yeah! William shouted, shifting into the vampire half. He let out a savage growl and swung the axe faster and harder.  
Buffy shoved her way through the mass amounts of demons in order to the stairs, where Amy stood and waited impatiently. Both mother and daughter ran up the stairs side by side.  
  
Outside  
Jenn had finally calmed down enough so that Anya could talk to her without bursting into years. Anya sat next to her on her bench with her arm around Jenn's shoulder.  
"When did this happen? "Anya asked.  
"Earlier. "Jenn replied as a tear trickled down her cheek. "I-I just don't know. And I really don't want to talk about it right now. Can- can we just go back to Giles's? "  
Anya nodded her head. "Yeah. "  
A loud crack came from behind them and both Anya and Jenn turned around. Jenn's eyes grew large as she seen Jade standing behind them.  
"There you are. "Jade said smiling wickedly.  
She placed a hand on the teen's shoulder and snapped her fingers on her right hand. Both she and Jenn disappeared. Anya stood up from the bench. She looked around and swore under her breath. She took off running for Giles's apartment.  
  
Factory  
William roared out in pain as one of the creatures raked its claws across his abdomen. He swung the axe out decapitating the bastard who had cut into his flesh.  
"Are you almost done back there? 'Cause I could really use some help up here. "William asked Tara as he hacked away at Glory's minions.  
Tara said the words faster. "Let the Gods hear this plea, take this evil and send it away. Let them suffer, make them PAY! "  
The entire building started to shake. Debris started falling from the ceiling, and the demons put their arms over their heads. Some shrieked in fear. Others ran for the door.  
Tara grabbed onto William's hand and dragged him through the screaming demons. William shifted back to his human face, and struggled to keep up with Tara who was running at an abnormally fast pace.  
"Why are we running? Aren't your god people going to take care of this? "William asked.  
"Yeah. "Tara said jumping up into the bottom step.  
She hauled William up there with her just as the floor disappeared. All of Glory's minions fell into the large opening that was once the floor. Their shrieks echoed off the dirt walls as they fell deep down into the earth. William's eyes were wide.  
"Did that really just happen? "William asked.  
Tara nodded her head and panted slightly. "Yeah. Come on. "  
The floor quickly reappeared exactly the same way as it was before. Tara and William turned around and ran up the stairs.  
  
Upstairs, Factory  
Buffy and Amy searched the empty room with their eyes. It was dark, and the only light, was the light from the moon shining in the window.  
"Can you see anything? "Buffy asked.  
Amy squinted. "Um...It looks like there might be a door over there. "  
Loud thumping came from the stairwell and Tara and William emerged.  
"Downstairs taken care of? "Buffy asked.  
"Yep. "William stated. "Where are we now? "  
"Upstairs. "Amy stated sarcastically.  
"No shit. "William growled.  
"There's a door. And it looks like there might be some light coming from underneath it. "Buffy stated.  
Amy started walking toward the door. "I'm gonna find out what's on the other side. "  
She walked slowly across the wooden floorboards so that they wouldn't squeak. Amy slowly lowered herself to the floor, and struggled to look under the door. She could make out the bottom of a chair and Crystal's legs tied to the chair legs. Crystal's whimpers were slightly muffled, but Amy could tell that they were pained.  
Amy stood up to her feet quickly and kicked the door open. Wood flew as the lock was ripped out of the door frame. Amy ran into the room to see that the only thing in there was Crystal. Burns badly scarred her legs.  
"Oh my God. "Amy stated under her breath.  
Crystal looked up at her with tears in her eyes. Buffy, Tara, and William walked into the room as Amy took off running for Crystal.  
"Amy don't! Its a trap! "Buffy shouted.  
Amy stopped. "What do you mean? She's right there! Lets grab her and go! "  
"Amy! Look around you! Where's Glory? She wouldn't just leave her here for us to grab! "William yelled.  
"I just- She's right there! "She ignored her mother and brother's warnings and ran toward her cousin who was tied and gagged.  
"AMY! "Buffy shouted.  
Amy grabbed onto the roped that held Crystal to the chair. A large, long sword flew out from the furnace and sliced Amy's stomach. Amy grunted as the sword pierced her skin. Blood instantly started to pour out of the wound.  
"Amy! "Buffy shouted running toward her daughter who stood next to Crystal with a sword sticking out of her stomach.  
Glory stepped out from behind the furnace. "Should have listened. "  
Buffy ran up to Amy and caught her just as she started to fall. She slowly lowered her daughter to the ground and felt tears start to escape from her eyes. "You're gonna be okay. Just hold on. "Buffy whipped around to face the others. "Tara! "  
William shifted back into the beast and roared loudly. He charged at Glory with his battle-axe raised, and his fangs bared. Tara ran toward Buffy and Amy. She crouched down next to the two Slayers and looked over at Buffy who's face was streaked with tears.  
"I'll watch her. "  
Buffy stood to her feet and looked down at Amy. "I'm sorry baby, but I've got to do this. "  
She grabbed onto the handle of the sword and ripped it out of Amy's stomach. Amy screamed as the blade ripped through some of the skin that had all ready started to heal. Tara looked at her and pressed her hands down on the wound as it started bleeding heavily. She took one hand off and slapped it gently across Amy's face.  
"Amy stay with me. You've got to stay awake. "Tara said.  
William swung his axe out at Glory. Glory ducked under the blade, and bounced back up once it had past. She grabbed onto William's throat and he instantly started to choke. Glory slowly raised him off of his feet. William dangled there helplessly kicking his feet. He dropped the battle- axe, and grasped onto the arm that Glory held around his throat.  
"Hey bitch! "Buffy shouted.  
Glory turned around to face the Slayer, just in time to get the butt of the sword smashed into her face. Glory dropped William to the ground and clutched onto her bleeding face. William took deep breaths, filling his lungs with the oxygen he had been deprived of.  
Buffy flipped the sword back around so that she was holding the handle, and pointed the tip at Glory's face. Glory removed her hands to reveal her busted face. Blood came from the cut across the bridge of her nose, her left nostril, and her lower lip.  
"So we meet again. "Glory sneered.  
"Hopefully it will be the last time. "Buffy snapped. She swung the sword out, but Glory grabbed onto the blade. Buffy pulled back on the sword, making the blade run along the God's palm.  
Glory pivoted her hip and sent a kick toward Buffy's face. Buffy used the sword to block Glory's leg. As she blocked, she used her left hand to grab onto Glory's right forearm and twist it around the God's back. Glory shrieked and head butted Buffy in the face with the back of her head. Buffy stumbled backwards, but quickly regained her balance.  
William stood to his feet and grabbed his battle-axe. He charged at Glory, more pissed off than the time before. Glory dodged the sword that Buffy was swinging around, and turned just in time to the blade of the axe buried into her shoulder. Glory screamed and used her right hand to punch William in the face. His feet left the floor and he sailed across the room leaving his axe stuck in Glory's shoulder.  
Glory ripped the weapon from her limb and gasped at the extreme amount of pain it caused. She swung around, and metal met metal as she blocked Buffy's sword with her new weapon. 


	6. Rescue

Outskirts of Town  
There was a loud crackling noise as Jade popped up with Jenn unconscious in her arms. She stared at the large abandoned building that stood in front of her and smiled. "This will do. "  
  
She took a few steps and looked down at the teen in her arms. "What am I doing? " Jade dropped Jenn to the to the dirt ground and watched the dust swirl up. She raised her hand and watched as Jenn slowly floated from the ground.  
The teen floated in front of Jade as she walked. Jade pushed the door open and looked around the large, dark room. A single folding chair sat propped up against the wall.  
"That will have to work. "She flicked her hand and the chair jumped away from the wall. It quickly unfolded itself and Jade flicked her hand again, sending Jenn over to the chair. The chair rocked back slightly as Jenn was thrown into it.  
"Rope. "Jade stated.  
A shiny mystical rope quickly wrapped itself around Jenn, tying her to the chair.  
Jade smiled. "Ectivious Tortoious. "  
A large table equipped with a variety of torture objects appeared beside her. Jade's smiled grew larger. She walked over to the table and eyed the objects. She picked up a long metal rod with a pointed end and admired its sharpness. Her gaze quickly shifted over to Jenn who sat unconscious in her chair.  
"Well, its not going to be any fun if she's going to stay asleep. " Jade walked over to Jenn and slapped her hand across her face. "Wake up damn it! "  
Jenn's hand rolled over to the side. Jade brought her hand back and slapped Jenn again. Jenn groaned as her eyes slowly started to open.  
"Finally. "Jade breathed.  
Jade crouched down so that she was eye level with Jenn. "Morning sunshine. "  
Jenn's eyes shot open. "Let me go. "  
Jade smiled and thought for a second. "Um...No. "  
"Let me go damn it! "Jenn shouted rocking back and forth in her chair.  
Jade tossed her torture object up and down in her hand. She flicked her wrist and Jenn's mouth was quickly covered with an invisible substance. "That's enough out of you. Ignite. "  
A small flame erupted from nothing on the floor. Jade rolled the end of the metal spear in the fire. Jenn's eyes grew wide, and she tried to scream through the substance covering her mouth. Jade smiled.  
  
Factory  
Buffy swore under her breath, as she spun around and blocked Glory's attack with her sword. She swung the sword up only for Glory to shove her battle-axe in front of it. Buffy watched William stand to his feet and run up to Glory from behind. William dove for Glory's knees and Buffy stepped out of the way so that she wouldn't get clobbered when the God fell.  
Both William and Glory fell to the ground. The battle-axe flew out of Glory's hand and Buffy caught it. William stood up quickly, and Buffy tossed him the battle-axe. He caught it and swirled it around in his hands.  
  
He watched as Glory stood to her feet slowly. "Come on. Are you getting tired? "  
"Not even close. "Glory said standing up.  
She kicked outward at Buffy and swung back around with her other arm at William. Both of them fell to the ground. Glory looked over to see Tara with her hands pressed down on Amy's stomach whispering something quietly. She started walking toward them.  
Buffy kicked out with her leg, tripping Glory and causing her to fall flat on her face. Buffy brought her hands up be her ears, and flipped back up into a standing position. She stomped her foot down on one of Glory's outreached hands and felt bones break. Glory screamed and grabbed onto Buffy's leg. She pulled it out from underneath the Slayer making her lose her balance. Buffy fell to the ground with a loud grunt.  
William stood to his feet and raised his battle-axe high into the air. He brought it down quickly and it landed between Glory's shoulder blades. Glory screamed loudly and kicked back with her left foot. It caught William in the face, and sent him flying backward. Glory reached around with her arm and pulled the blade from her back. She swung it at Buffy who still sat on the ground. Buffy jumped up quickly without using her hands and rolled off to the side.  
Glory stood to her feet, and cringed at the pain in her back. She walked toward Tara and Amy with the axe raised. Buffy stood to her feet and grabbed onto the sword that she had lost during her tumble.  
"Hey Glory! "Buffy shouted.  
The God turned around, and Buffy threw the sword. Glory grunted as it pierced her chest.  
"I thought you might want that back. "  
Glory stumbled backward and pulled the sword from her chest. "Did you actually think that, that would kill me? "  
"No. "Buffy stated. "But she will. "  
Buffy pointed over Glory's head at Tara who stood to her feet with her head hung. She spoke quickly in some foreign language that Buffy didn't even recognize. Tara raised her head to reveal her eyes, which now glowed a bright green. She opened her mouth, but only one word came out. " Obliteration. "  
Glory felt her insides start to heat up. She screamed as her skin started to bubble, and smoke. Tara, William, and Buffy all watched as the God went up in smoke. Almost literally.  
Buffy ran toward her daughter who lay on the floor behind Tara. She dropped down to her knees and slapped Amy across the face. "Sweetie, wake up. "  
Amy's eyes rolled back open. "Mom? "  
Buffy nodded her head. "It's me. "  
"I hurt. "Amy stated.  
Buffy smiled. "I know. "  
Tara quickly pulled the gag out of Crystal's mouth and finished untying her. Crystal fell into Tara's arms and sobbed. Tara held the young child against her body. William squatted down next to Amy, and carefully picked her up.  
He looked down at her as she stood up. "Next time you'll listen wont you? "  
"Definitely. "Amy said resting her head on her brother's chest.  
Tara picked Crystal up and watched Buffy collect the weapons. The five of them made their way out of the room, down the stairs, and out to the car.  
William sat in the back with Amy's head rested in his lap. Crystal sat on Tara's lap, snuggled up as close to the witch as she could get. Tara ran her hand over Crystal's slightly knotty hair.  
  
Sage's Mind  
Sage looked up at the large beast. "So h-how did you get here? "  
"Well, I was in this bar near Westbury when this young lady approached me. I started talking to her and the next thing you know, she started beating me up. So I tried to reason with her but she just kept on hitting me. The next thing that happened, I was on the floor, and she shoved this odd looking dagger into my chest. Everything went black. When I woke up, I was here. "The demon explained.  
"Great. So now I'm t-trapped in some dimension with a dead demon. " Sage stuttered.  
The two of them continued walking through the dense forest full of the strange looking trees. Sage took a large step and tripped over a log. She felt the large demon grab onto the back of her shirt with two fingers, before she hit the ground. He stood her back up and she looked up at him and smiled.  
"Thanks. "Sage said and continued walking.  
"You're welcome. "The demon replied flashing her a toothy grin. " Would you like to sit on my shoulder? That way you will not fall as much. "  
  
Sage thought for a second. "S-sure. "  
The demon lowered his massive hand to the ground and allowed Sage to climb onto it. The demon lifted her back up and placed her on his shoulder. She sat down on his orangey skin and looked down. The trees looked even funnier from such a great height.  
"It's a g-good thing I'm not afraid of heights. "Sage stated.  
  
Giles's Apartment  
Anya burst through the front door panting slightly, and her hair blown back. "Jade took Jenn. "  
"What? "Giles asked from his sitting position at the desk.  
"Jade took Jenn! Took her. As in Jenn's gone. "She pointed over at Willow who sat next to Xander on the couch. "And it's all your fault! "  
Willow pointed at herself. "My fault? How is this my fault? "  
"You can't control your damn kid! "Anya shouted. "None of this would have happened if you could have kept Jade under control!  
  
Chris jumped up and stood between the two women. "Okay. Whoa. Calm down."  
Giles stood up and walked toward Anya. "Are you certain that it was Jade who took Jenn? "  
"Yeah! How could I not? I was right there! "She quickly turned her attention back to Willow. "If Jade does anything to Jenn, I'll kill her. "  
"Hey, whoa now. "Xander stated standing up from the couch. "Lets stay away from the threats. "  
He walked over to Anya and led her over into the far corner away from Willow. Willow glared at the ex-demon as she walked over to the coat rack.  
"I'm going back to the hospital. "Willow stated angrily.  
"Willow- "Giles started.  
"I don't want to hear it. "Willow grabbed her coat and left the apartment.  
Xander sat Anya down in a chair and squatted down in front of her. " This isn't Willow's fault. "  
Anya let the tears that had built up behind her eyes fall. "I just want Jenn back. "  
Xander hugged Anya tightly. Giles looked up to see William walk through the front door carrying Amy in his arms.  
He ran over to them quickly. "Good heavens! What happened? "  
"Don't touch her. She's fine. Just healing. "William said walking over to the couch.  
Next, Buffy walked in carrying all of the weapons that they had taken with them. Tara walked in lastly carrying Crystal in her arms.  
Dawn practically flew out of her chair at the sight of her daughter. Tara set Crystal down on the ground. Crystal ran toward her mom. Dawn enveloped her daughter in her arms.  
Buffy set the weapons back into the chest. "Right. Glory's dead. Tara pretty much fried her. All we need to do right now is...Where's Jade? "  
"She escaped, and took Jenn somewhere. "Giles said. "W-were not sure where she's taken her. "  
"Well, this is just great. Don't we ever get a break? "Buffy asked.  
"Where's Willow? "Tara asked out loud.  
"She stormed off after a bit of a quarrel. She said she was going back to the hospital. "Giles said.  
Tara sighed. "All right. Um... I'll go see if I can find her, and bring her back here."  
"Buffy, William, Chris. Search town. See if you can find where Jade has taken Jenn. Xander, Anya, Dawn and I will continue the research. " Giles stated.  
Tara looked at Giles. "Um... I just thought of something. If Willow took out car to the hospital, then, how am I supposed to go get her? "  
Giles dug through his pocket and produced a key chain. He tossed them to Tara who caught them in mid air. "Take mine. "  
"Thanks Giles. "Tara said as she jogged out of the apartment.  
  
Hospital  
Willow walked through the automatic doors that led into the lobby of the hospital. She looked around, and her eyes settled on the clock that hung on the wall behind the front desk. It read 4:50. She would have to wait ten minutes if she wanted to go back and see Sage.  
She walked through the deserted lobby and entered the mostly empty waiting room. Only two other people sat in the room beside Willow. Willow took a seat over in the far corner and crossed her legs. She fixed her skirt so that it wouldn't get wrinkled, and grabbed a magazine off of the table next to her.  
The table lamp let off a soft glow that made the room seem fairly comfortable. Willow's foot bounced up and down as she flipped through the magazine. The clock chimed five times and Willow looked up from the magazine. It's five o'clock all ready?  
Willow set her magazine down, and stood to her feet. She quickly walked out of the waiting room and toward the elevators.  
  
Factory, Outside of Town  
Jenn's scream echoed through the building. She panted heavily and tears rolled down her face. Jade smiled and tossed the hot metal poker across the room. She turned around and looked over the rest of the objects on the table. She picked up a very sharp looking dagger, and tossed it up and down in her hands.  
"All right, Jenn. "Jade said turning around again. "I'm going to ask you a series of questions, and believe me when I tell you, a wrong answer will hurt your total. "  
Jenn nodded her head and whined slightly.  
Jade smiled. "Good. So first question..." She waved her hand making the magical gag disappear from Jenn's mouth. "Why did you kiss Sage? "  
Tears poured out of Jenn's eyes from the pain that had been caused by previous injuries. "I love her. "  
Jade positioned the knife in her hand until it felt just right. Her fist plummeted downward and she shoved the blade into Jenn's upper thigh. " Wrong answer. "  
Jenn screamed as the dagger pierced through her skin. Blood started to soak through her jeans around the blade. Jade grabbed for another dagger on the table. She tossed it up and down in her hand again.  
"Why did you kiss Sage? "Jade asked again.  
"Because I love her. "Jenn said again.  
Jade took the knife and shoved it through Jenn's other thigh. "I'm running out of limbs here! Tell me why you kissed her damn it! "  
"Because I love her! "Jenn yelled.  
Jade took the knife and shoved it through Jenn's left bicep. Jenn squeezed her eyes together tightly. Tears poured out of her eyes and left moist trials down her face. Blood poured out of her wounds continuously.  
Jade grabbed onto one last knife and grabbed onto Jenn's hair. She pulled Jenn's head back and pressed the blade against her neck. Jenn cried as she tried to breathe with the knife pressed against her throat. Her breaths were short and quick.  
Jade stared down at the terrified look on the younger teen's face. " Why did you kiss her? "  
Jenn didn't answer. Jade shook her and pressed the blade closer to Jenn's throat. "Because I-I love her. "  
Jade sighed and threw the knife to the ground. "This is going no where! "  
She let go of Jenn's hair and let the teen return to her normal sitting position. Jade ran her fingers through her hair. Jenn squeezed her eyes together again as pain exploded through both of her legs and her arms. Blood now soaked both of her pant legs, and the sleeve of her blue windbreaker.  
  
Hospital  
Willow sat next to Sage in the same leather chair as she did a few hours ago. She held Sage's hand in her own and stared at her bruised face. Willow could hear the door open, and then someone close it behind them. She chose to ignore it.  
Tara walked around the corner and stared at her daughter and wife. She slowly walked over to Willow and squatted down beside her. " Sweetie...Willow come on. Talk to me. "  
Tears started to form in Willow's eyes. She blinked and let them fall down her cheeks. "It's my fault. "  
Tara grabbed onto Willow's hand and looked up at her. "What's your fault? "  
"All of this. "Willow said letting more tears fall.  
Tara stood up and pulled Willow out of her chair. "Willow, listen to me. None of this is your fault. "  
"Yes it is. I-I let Jade do that spell. I shouldn't have. "Willow said looking down at the floor.  
Tara grabbed onto Willow's chin and forced her to look at her. "Hey. I'm the one who stopped you from stopping her. So if it's anybody's fault, it's mine. "  
Willow let the tears fall freely and Tara wrapped her arms around the red headed witch's body. Willow rested her head on Tara's shoulder and sobbed heavily. Tara ran her hand over Willow's hair.  
"It's not your fault. "Tara whispered into Willow's ear.  
She kissed the top of Willow's hand and continued to hold onto her.  
  
Somewhere Down Town  
"Okay. If I were a psycho crazy bitch where would I be hiding? " William asked as they past by some of the older buildings that were on the outer area of town.  
Chris looked over at William. "No. If I were a crazy psycho bitch who has taken someone hostage, where would I be hiding? Two totally different minds. "  
There was a loud scream, and Buffy pointed to the building that it had come from. The scream definitely belonged to Jenn. "I'm thinking there. "  
The three of them took off running toward the building. Buffy was the first to reach the building, then William who was closely followed by Chris. The Slayer pivoted her hip and sent a high kick to the steel door. It swung open and the three of them ran in.  
Jade spun around to see them standing in front of the door. She held a pair of bloody scissors in her hands and her eyes grew large. Jade dropped the scissors and snapped her fingers. She was gone.  
Buffy, Chris, and William ran toward Jenn who's face was now bloodied. Two of the knives had been removed. Only the one stuck in her right thigh remained, Buffy grabbed onto the handle and slowly started to pull it out. Jenn's eyes grew wide, and she suddenly became more alert. Chris squatted down in front of her.  
Jenn's eyes slowly started to close. Chris tapped his hand on Jenn's left cheek. "Hey. Stay awake. "  
William tried to free her from her magical bonds. He grabbed onto the shiny blue rope, and planted his feet firmly on the floor. William threw all of his body weight back, holding onto the rope. He let go of the rope and stared at Buffy.  
"It's not going to budge. "William stated.  
Buffy looked down at the bloody knife that she had just pulled out of Jenn's leg. She squatted down and examined the rope. It certainly didn't look very strong, but it was magical. Buffy placed the blade against it, and it bounced off.  
"We're going to have to take her back like this. Maybe Will or Tara can do something. "Buffy stated.  
Chris looked the rope over. "What's this sparkly stuff? "  
"Probably an optical fiber of some kind. "William stated. "Sage used it a lot. Has something to do with eyes. Kind of gross if you ask me. Why? "  
Chris dug into the his pants pocket. He pulled out a small canister that looked like a miniature bottle of spray paint. He removed the top and placed his finger on the press down top. He looked up and Jenn and smiled. "I'm sorry if this stings. "  
Chris pressed down on the button and a liquid like substance shot out. It hit the rope and the rope started to dissolve.  
"What is that? "William asked.  
"Pepper Spray. "Chris replied.  
"What made you think of that? "Buffy asked.  
"Well, pepper spray, eyes. I don't know. It was just a spur of the moment idea. "Chris shook the can and sprayed it again. The rope snapped and disappeared.  
Jenn fell out of the chair and Chris caught her. He looked up at Buffy as he stood up with the teen in his arms. "We've got to her back to Giles's. "  
They ran quickly out of the building leaving everything else behind. 


	7. Hospitals Suck

Giles's Apartment  
Giles sat at his desk with a book open in front of him. Xander and Anya sat on the couch together with books as well. Crystal lay asleep on Dawn who sat in a rocking chair with a book.  
"Hey! "Xander shouted pointing at his book.  
Giles looked up. "What? "  
"I think I found something. "Xander stated standing up and walking toward Giles.  
Giles took the book away from him and set it down on top of his own. He studied the text briefly, before standing to his feet. "By God Xander, you have found something!"  
"Woo! What did I find? "Xander asked.  
"Jade's cure! "Giles shouted.  
Anya slammed her book closed. "You couldn't have found that a half an hour ago? "  
"It says here that in order to restore a witch to her former state, we have to perform the ritual of Critian. It's an ancient ritual that goes back to all the way to the colonial times. "  
"And if I would have paid attention in history that would mean something to me." Xander stated. "No how do we do the ritual? "  
"Um...Lets see. It says here that in order to restore a witch to her original state there has to be a... Oh dear lord. "Giles said to no one in particular.  
"Oh dear lord? Giles, why is there an ' Oh dear lord? ' "Dawn asked.  
"In order to restore Jade to her original state, there has to be a human sacrifice. "Giles stated.  
"Great! "Anya shouted. "Any volunteers? "  
"We'll have to keep searching. Surely there has to be another way. " Giles stated.  
William walked through the front door, and stared at the couch. " Where's Amy?"  
"Xander moved her upstairs. "Giles said. He looked over to see that it was William who was talking to him. "Did you find them? "  
Chris walked through the front door carrying Jenn in his arms. Anya jumped up from the couch and ran over to him. She looked at her unconscious daughter in his arms and felt tears start to well up in her eyes.  
"What happened? "Anya asked.  
"Jade was torturing her. "Chris stated. He walked around Anya and headed toward the couch. He slowly lowered Jenn to the couch and looked up at William. "You want to get a wet rag? "  
William nodded his head, and walked toward the bathroom. Chris carefully removed Jenn's wind breaker and set it on the floor next to him. He looked at the cut on her arm, and shook his head. "We've got to get her to the hospital. "  
Buffy grabbed her keys out of her pocket. "We'll take my Jeep. "  
Chris picked her back up, carefully trying not to touch the wound just below the strap of her orange tank top. He looked over at Anya and Xander. "Are you guys coming? "  
Xander looked over at Anya. "You go. I'll stay and help Giles with the research."  
Anya reached up and kissed Xander lightly. She grabbed her coat and raced out the front door after Buffy and Chris.  
William walked back into the living room carrying a moistened cloth. "Here's the- Where'd they go? "  
"They took her to the hospital. "Dawn stated running her hand over Crystal's hair.  
  
Buffy's Jeep  
Buffy threw the front door open and jumped into the driver's seat. She slammed the door closed just as Chris opened the back door and slid in with Jenn in his arms. He closed his door and looked at Buffy through the rear view mirror. "Go. "  
Buffy threw the car in reverse, and slammed on the brake as Anya stepped behind the vehicle. Anya ran around to the front and jumped into the passenger's seat. Buffy backed the rest of the way out of the parking spot and put the Jeep in drive. She slammed on the accelerator and the car jerked forward.  
  
Hospital  
Willow sat on Tara's lap staring at her daughter. She gripped onto Tara's hand tightly as she watched Sage's chest moved up and down slowly.  
"So this is what a person looks like when they're in a coma. "Jade stated as she stepped out from behind a medical cart.  
Willow quickly stood to her feet. "Leave her alone. "  
"Come one mom. She's my sister. How low did you think I'd go. "Jade asked stepping closer to the bed where Sage lay. "I would how ever like to see what she's thinking about. "  
Jade placed both hands on the railing and looked down at her twin. She slowly took one hand off of the railing and moved it toward Sage's head.  
"What are you doing? "Willow asked.  
"Taking a look around. "Jade said placing the palm of her hand down on Sage's forehead.  
She closed her eyes and gasped loudly.  
  
Sage's Mind  
The sky turned a sickly green and Sage looked up at it from the demon's shoulder. There was a loud crack and Sage looked over to see her sister sitting next to her.  
"Pretty good view from up here. "Jade stated brushing some of the hair from her face. "A little windy. "  
"W-w-what are you doing here? "Sage stuttered, staring at her sister. She looked harder to see a difference in her eyes. "What happened t-to your eyes. "  
"Never mind that. "Jade stated standing up. "I came to get you out of this hell hole. "  
Sage stood to her feet. "And how are you s-supposed to do that? "  
"Like this. "Jade reached out quickly and shoved Sage. Sage's eyes grew wide as she slipped and fell.  
"You'll thank me later! "Jade yelled down after her. She snapped her fingers and vanished.  
  
Hospital ICU  
Jade's eyes shot open and she stared at her parents who now both stood to their feet. "Gotta go. "  
She snapped her fingers and she was gone. Willow sighed and walked closer to Sage's bed. She brushed some of Sage's hair from her face and squeezed Sage's hand. Sage's body started to shake. Willow started to panic.  
"What's happening? "Willow asked.  
Tara stepped up beside the bed and grabbed onto Willow's hand. "I don't know."  
The beeping of the machines picked up and then slowed down. The they went completely flat. Sage's body stopped shaking and her head rolled over to the side. 


	8. Helper

"No. "Willow cried as tears ran down her cheeks.  
Tara wrapped her arms around Willow and held her tightly against her own body. Tears fell from her own eyes, and dropped down onto Willow' head.  
  
"No. "Willow cried. "No. "  
Tara ran her hand over Willow's hair and let more tears fall down her face. "It's going to be okay. "Tara whispered into Willow's ear.  
"No. "Willow continued to cry.  
The monitors started beeping again and Willow picked her head up to watch the lines move up and down. Sage's eyes slowly started to flicker open. Everything was hazy, but she could make out two familiar shapes.  
"Mom? "Sage asked. Her voice sounded as though she was just getting over a severe case of laryngitis.  
Willow scrambled away from Tara and ran over to the head of the bed. She ran her hand over Sage's hair and wiped some of her tears away. "We're here. "  
Sage tried to smile, but her whole body hurt.  
"I'll go get a doctor. "Tara stated wiping some of her own tears away.  
She quickly left the room, leaving the door open behind her. Willow grabbed onto Sage's hand and squeezed it tightly.  
  
Hospital, Lobby  
Buffy, Chris, and Anya all ran through the automatic doors together.  
"We need some help! "Chris shouted, clutching onto Jenn tighter. His hands were slick with her blood, which made her harder to hold onto.  
A female doctor in her mid thirties rushed over to them. "What happened? "  
"She was in a fight. "Chris lied thinking quickly.  
"All right. Follow me back here. "The woman said running toward the swinging double doors with the words ' Emergency Room ' above them.  
Chris jogged after her holding onto Jenn as best as he could. Anya and Buffy quickly made their way into the waiting room. They sat next to each other in the far right corner of the room, and waited for Chris to return.  
Within a few minutes of waiting in uncomfortable silence, Chris walked into the waiting room. The front of his olive green sports tank top was covered in Jenn's blood. He had obviously washed his hands and arms, since they were red from him scrubbing. Chris quickly made his way over to the girls. He sat down in the chair in front of Buffy, leaned back, and sighed. "They're going to pump her full of blood and sew her up. "  
"She really lost that much blood? "Buffy asked.  
"Yeah. "Chris replied. "The doctor said that if she would have lost another pint, we would have lost her. "  
  
Giles's Apartment  
William walked up the stairs that headed to the loft where Giles's bedroom was. He peeked around the corner to see that Amy was sound asleep on Giles's bed. The blankets were tangled around her body, and her head rested just on the edge of the pillow. William smiled and turned around. He quickly jogged back down the stairs and grabbed onto a book that set next to Giles on the desk. "She's fine. "  
"Good. Hopefully she'll be felling better by morning. "Giles stated turning the page in his book.  
William plopped down on the couch next to Xander and kicked his legs up onto the coffee table. He opened the book to some random page and started reading.  
"You know, in all our years of research, you'd think we'd remember stuff. That would make locating things a lot easier. "Xander stated as he licked his fingers and turned the page.  
"Blast! "Giles shouted as he slammed his fists down on the desk and stood up. "I should have thought of this hours ago! "  
"What's wrong Giles? "Dawn asked as she closed her book and smoothed the back of Crystal's shirt.  
Giles ran over to his weapon chest and threw the lid open. He started digging through the various swords, stakes, crossbows, and axes, and threw them out occasionally.  
"I don't think killing her is really going to solve anything. " Xander stated. "I mean sure she's kind of bitchy, but so was Willow. And we didn't kill her. "  
Giles ignored him. He continued to pull his weapons from the chest. Giles pulled up on the wooden bottom of the chest to reveal a large, black leather bound book with the word ' Magick ' printed across the top. He pulled the large book out of the chest, and walked over to the desk.  
Giles dropped the heavy book onto the desk and opened it carefully so that it wouldn't crack the binding. He skimmed through the text, running his finger over the page. "Of coarse. Stupid, stupid me. "  
"Hey Giles. Mind sharing the knowledge? "William asked.  
"Right here. Right here is Jade's cure. In order to return a being to their natural state we have to alter time. Of coarse if we mess up in any way, we could completely destroy history as we know it. "Giles explained. "Its extremely risky, but I suppose if we have the proper amount of time I could- "  
"Giles! That's exactly what we don't have! Time. "William alleged.  
"I know. I know. "Giles said as he continued to skim through the text. "Although I think that we might have a chance if we got Willow and Tara to look this over- "  
"Giles! We're talking about turning back time here! It has death wish written all over it! "William shouted. "If we go back for that, then Crystal would still be captured by Glory and something could go horribly wrong. "  
Dawn clutched onto Crystal tightly. "I'm not liking this idea. "  
"Well its either this or we find someone and hack their head off! " Giles shouted.  
"I don't feel like putting my child back into danger either! "Dawn shouted.  
Crystal woke up and stared at Giles. Dawn hugged her tightly and ran her hand over her hair.  
"This has completely gone out of control! Jade could kill someone! Did you see Jenn? Did you see what she did to her? She could do worse! Do you remember what Willow did to Warren? Huh? "Giles shouted.  
"But that was totally different! "Xander yelled. "You can't just expect us to agree with this on such a short notice! "  
Giles threw his glasses off and started walking toward Xander. "This is our only possible answer! I don't know about you, but I think we've lost enough human lives! "  
"Shut the hell up Giles! "Xander shouted.  
William stood up. "Hold on. What about vampires? "  
"What do you mean what about them? "Giles asked.  
"Vampires. Wouldn't you think that they'd be considered humans, since they once were one? "William questioned.  
"Where are you going with this? "Giles asked.  
"If we could get Sp- my dad to help us, then maybe we could use him as the sacrifice. He wouldn't die. "  
"That wouldn't wor- "Xander started.  
"Hold on. He might have something. "Giles stated. "Go on. "  
"Like I said if we could get my dad to help us then we could use him as the sacrifice. Slit his throat. Let the blood run out and then when the ritual is done, sew him back up, and pump him full of more blood. "William stated. "I mean he's dead all ready, so it won't kill him. "  
"Do you think he'll help? "Dawn asked.  
"He always liked Jade. I guess you know because she never listens. " William stated.  
Giles walked toward the desk and reached for the phone. "I'll give Angel a call. "  
He picked the phone up and started dialing numbers. William grabbed onto Giles's hand and pulled it away from the phone.  
"Shouldn't we tell my mom first? "William asked.  
"There's no time. "Giles stated as he finished punching in the numbers.  
William sighed and walked back over to the couch. He plopped down and kicked his feet back up onto the coffee table.  
Giles waited as the phone rang, and then spoke. "Can I speak to Angel? "  
There was another long pause and then Giles spoke again. "Angel. Its Giles. I was wondering if I could have a word with Spike. "Once again there was a pause. "Yes. With Spike. "  
He rolled his eyes and waited in silence as he waited to talk to someone on the other end. He smiled before he started speaking again. "Ah. Spike. We seem to have a bit of a problem. We were wondering if you could help. "There was a small pause and then Giles spoke again. "Jade's in trouble. She's gone over to the dark side. Yes. Magic."  
There was one last pause and then Giles spoke again. "Right. Of coarse. We'll be seeing you then. Thank you. Good bye. "  
He hung the phone up and looked at everyone one in the room. "He said he'd help. No questions asked. "  
"So it's settled then. Lets start researching the ritual. "Xander stated.  
Dawn groaned. "Does it ever end? "  
"I'm afraid not. "Giles said jokingly and walked over to the desk to retrieve the book that Xander had been reading.  
Dawn set Crystal down on the ground. "Why don't you go check on Amy? Check on her. Don't wake her up, because if she kicks your ass, don't come crying back to me. "  
Crystal ran toward the stairs and jogged up them quickly, almost slipping.  
Hospital, ICU  
Sage lay in her bed, which was now set up into a propped up position. A few of the IVs had been taken out of her body, but she still had the oxygen hose stuck in her nose. The tray, that was used to put food on, was swung around so that it sat in front of her. A Styrofoam cup with a bendy straw stuck in it sat on the tray.  
The blanket was pulled up to her waist and she had a pillow underneath of her feet. Tara sat in the green leather chair next to Sage's bed and watched Willow run around like a chicken with her head cut off.  
"Is there anything I can get you? "Willow asked Sage.  
Sage smiled and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "No mom. I'm f-fine. Why don't you sit d-down and chill before you have l-like a stress overload or something."  
Willow sighed. "It's just-Are you sure? "  
"Mom! I'm f-fine. "Sage stuttered as she picked up her cup and took a sip from it.  
"Please? Will you just let me get you something? It will make me feel better. "Willow begged.  
Sage sighed heavily. "You can tell the d-doctors to let me take this d-damn thing out of my nose. "  
Willow pointed her finger at Sage. "I'm going to let that slip. "  
Sage looked down at her cup to see that it was a quarter of the way full. "You can f-fill my cup back up. "  
Willow grabbed onto the cup and started walking toward the door. "On it. "  
Willow left the room, closing the door behind her. Sage looked over at Tara and sighed.  
"Do you t-think she's ever g-going to stop? "Sage asked.  
Tara sighed. "Probably not. "  
"Great. "Sage said leaning back into the bed more.  
Willow came running back into the room carrying Sage's cup. She set it back down on the tray and looked at Sage. "Anything else? "  
"Mom! "Sage shouted.  
"Right. I'm sorry. "Willow stated as she sat down at the end of the bed. "I'll stop. "  
Sage sighed and pushed the blankets off of her legs. She pushed the tray away and pulled the oxygen hose off of her nose. Sage swung her legs off of the bed and started to stand up.  
"Hey, whoa. What are you doing? I can do it. "Willow stated.  
"I d-don't think you can pee for me mom. "Sage said smiling, and sliding the rest of the way off of the bed. She walked over to the bathroom, stepped in, and closed the door behind her.  
  
Emergency Room  
Jenn lay on a table with doctors surrounding her. One of them looked up at the monitor as it started beeping quickly and swore. "Damn it! Bag her! "  
Another doctor picked up a strange looking mask with a balloon at the end, and put it over Jenn's mouth. He quickly started squeezing the balloon looking, causing it to pump oxygen into Jenn's body. The doctor grabbed onto his needle and thread and quickly began sewing the wound on her arm closed.  
A female nurse worked fast as she grabbed an IV and poked it into Jenn's arm. She quickly hooked a blood bag up to it and watched as the blood slowly started its way down the long tube. The main doctor stopped sewing and looked up.  
"Somebody wanna take a look at her legs? "He asked through the little mask covering his mouth and nose.  
A female doctor quickly removed Jenn's pants to reveal the two gashes left by the other daggers. "She's going to need stitches down here too. "  
  
Half an Hour later, Hospital Room 313  
Jenn sat propped up on her bed with Anya, Chris, and Buffy surrounding her.  
"You could have died. "Anya stated bluntly.  
"Yeah mom. That's like the third time you've said that. "Jenn picked at the bowl of Jell-o that sat in front of her and frowned. "Is there any real food in this place? "  
"Probably not. "Anya stated. "Most of it's probably made of artificial starches." She stared at Jenn and blinked. "You could have died. "  
Jenn looked over at Chris and smiled. "I think she's broken. "  
Chris smiled back. "I think so too. "  
Buffy sighed and stood up from her chair. She looked down at Chris. " Someone should probably go looking for Jade. You want to come with? "  
Chris stood up. "Yeah. We should probably leave them alone. "  
Buffy looked over at Anya as she and Chris walked out of the room. " If you need anything, call Giles's. "  
Anya nodded her head and stared back at Jenn. "You could have died. "  
Jenn looked at Buffy and frowned. "Please take me with you. "  
"Sorry. "Buffy said as she and Chris quickly disappeared into the hallway.  
  
Giles's Apartment  
William walked back up the stairs that led to the loft. He stepped off of the last step and started walked toward Amy. Amy rolled over and stared at him.  
"You thought I was sleeping, so you were being all quiet. That's so cute. "Amy stated.  
William walked over to the bed, and sat down on the corner of the bed. "Dad's coming. "  
Amy looked confused. "What? "  
"Dads comin- "  
"Yeah. I got that part. But why? "Amy asked.  
William took a deep breath. "Because he wants to help. "  
There was a loud bang from downstairs and then a familiar voice rang through Amy and William's ears.  
"BLOODY HELL! " 


	9. Getting used to it

Hey! I'm really sorry guys. I have been extremely busy with Driver's Ed, so I couldn't really find any time between that and school studies to write. But this is what I've got. Again I'm REALLY sorry  
  
Amy and William barreled down the stairs to see Spike standing in the middle of the living room, next to Giles.  
Spike looked up at the two of them and smirked. "Look who it is. "  
Amy jumped down the rest of the steps and ran toward her father. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Spike hugged her back and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Amy pulled away and looked up at him.  
"So you're going to help. "Amy asked.  
"Yeah. One of you lil bits is in trouble. I wanna help. Just tell me what you want me to do? "Spike said looking over at Giles.  
"We need you to be a sacrifice. "Giles stated. "We need to slit your throat open."  
"You're kidding me right? "Spike asked.  
"No dad. "Amy stated. "We need a human sacrifice in order to bring Jade back. We figured that since you're all ready dead, it can't kill you. "  
"We'll what have I bloody well gotten myself into? "Spike asked, and looked up at William. "Where's your mom? "  
"At the hospital with Chris and Anya. Jenn's hurt really bad, no thanks to Jade. "William stated.  
"So the lil bits got a taste for destruction. "Spike stated with a smile.  
Giles looked over at him and frowned. Spike lost the smile quickly and looked around. "Well then. Let's get this show on the bloody road. "  
"Well, um...we're still a little shaky on the whole details of the ritual. So we were going to do a little more research. You wanna help? " Dawn asked.  
"Sure. "Spike said walking over to the smaller stack of books.  
  
Hospital Jenn's Room  
Jenn sipped on the straw that sat in her cup of orange juice. She looked over at Anya who still stared at her. "If you say ' You could have died ' one more time, I'll smack you. "  
"Don't talk to me like that young lady. "Anya stated.  
Jenn frowned. "Sorry. "  
There was a knock at the door, and Tara poked her head in. "I heard you were in here. "  
Jenn looked up. "Oh. Hi. How's Sage? "  
"She's awake. "Tara stated.  
Jenn's eyes lit up. "Really? "  
"Yeah. She's fine. A little tired, but okay. "Tara said smiling.  
"A little tired? She's been asleep for like...awhile. "Anya stated.  
"Can I see her? "Jenn asked.  
"I don't know if you should be out of bed. "Anya stated.  
Tara looked toward Jenn and her awkward sideways smile crept over her face. "I'll see if she's up to coming down here. "  
"Are you sure? "Jenn asked. "Because if she's not, don't push her. "  
"Like I said. I'll ask her. "Tara said as she turned around and disappeared into the hallway.  
Anya looked over at Jenn. "You could have-"  
"Shh. "Jenn said putting her finger over her lips. "I don't want to hear it. "  
  
Sage's Room  
Tara walked through the door to see Sage sitting in her bed with her cup held up to her lips. Sage looked up to see Tara looking at her.  
"What? "Sage asked as she set her cup back down on the tray.  
"Jenn's okay. "Tara stated.  
"Jenn was hurt? "Sage asked.  
Tara frowned. "Oh. Oh God! We haven't told you anything! "  
"What h-haven't you told me? "Sage asked getting slightly nervous.  
Tara walked over to Sage's bed, and sat down on the end. She sighed heavily as she looked up at Sage. "Sweetie, Jade...she, uh...she uh.... "  
"Mom! What's wrong with Jade? "Sage shouted.  
"She's gone over to the dark side. Like mom did. "Tara stated.  
Sage felt tears well up in her eyes. "She w-what? "  
"People are at Giles's right now trying to find a cure. So there's no need to worry. You just need to relax. "Tara said as she wrapped her arms around Sage.  
Sage let a few tears fall. "Is she the reason that Jenn was hurt? "  
"Yeah. "Tara stated. "We got Crystal back, and then Jade took Jenn. "  
Sage cried openly now. Her back heaved up and down slowly as she released each sob. Tara ran her hand over her daughter's back.  
"It's okay sweetie. "Tara whispered into Sage's ear.  
Willow stepped into the room, and stared at the scene happening in front of her. "What did I miss? "  
"I told her about Jade and Jenn. "Tara said as she pushed Sage away slightly.  
Sage tried to suck up most of her tears, and looked up at Tara. "Can I go see Jenn? "  
"That's what she wanted me to ask you. She wanted to come down here, but she'd be worse off than you, if she got out of bed. So do you want to go down there? "Tara asked.  
Sage nodded her head, and wiped the tears from her face. Tara rose from her sitting position on the bed and walked across the room, where a wheelchair sat. She grabbed onto the handles, and wheeled it over to the bed.  
"I can walk m-mom. "Sage said with a slight pout.  
Tara pointed to the seat of the chair. "Sit. "  
Sage stood from her bed, and pointed to her sweatshirt that sat in one of the extra chairs. "Can you h-hand me that? "  
Willow grabbed onto the sweatshirt, and handed it to Sage. Sage slowly started to pull it over her head.  
"Do you need help? "Willow asked.  
Sage's head poked through the head hole on top of the shirt. "I'm seventeen years old m-mom. I think I can d-dress myself. "  
She slowly pushed her arms through the sleeves, and pulled it down so that the waistband came down to her waist. Sage sat down in the wheelchair, and Tara started to push it forward.  
  
Docks  
"Where do you think she could be? "Buffy asked as she and Chris walked along the docks.  
Chris tried to breathe through the stench of beer, and rotten fish. " I don't know. "  
Buffy looked up at him and smiled. "You're the police officer. Aren't you supposed to be good at finding people? "  
"With the proper equipment. Yes. "Chris stated as she stuffed his hands into the pocket of his jeans. "But I don't have any of that with me. That stuff's all down at the station. "  
"Couldn't we just go down there and get it? "Buffy asked.  
"Stealing from the police. I really don't think that, that's such a good idea. "Chris stated.  
Buffy sighed. "Well, it wouldn't really be considered stealing. I mean, don't you have authorization to that stuff? "  
"Yeah. "Chris said jumping slightly as a cat knocked down a trashcan in the alley next to them.  
"So. Couldn't we just get one of those spiffy sniffing dogs? "Buffy asked. "We could take it back to the factory and have it smell some of those weapons. Jade's scent should still be on it.  
Chris stopped, and turned to face her. "You know, you might be onto something."  
Buffy looked up at him and smiled. "I love it when I'm right. " 


	10. Freedom I think

Hospital  
Tara wheeled Sage into Jenn's room. Anya still sat next to Jenn with her eyes glued to her. Jenn looked up at them and smiled.  
"Hey guys. "  
Anya snapped her attention up to the door. "Oh. Come on in. "  
"Yeah. We're were somewhere between "You could have died ", and " You could have died. ""Jenn stated.  
Sage smiled at Jenn and looked up at her mom. "Do you think Jenn and I-I could talk alone for a second? "  
Anya stood up from her chair, and followed Tara out of the room. Sage wheeled herself over to the side of the bed, and slouched down into the chair further. "How are you? "  
"Fine, but I know why you want to talk to me. "Jenn said as she felt unshed tears sting the edges of her eyes. "I know what I did was uncalled for, and I shouldn't have even thought of the possibility of us together. I don't even know what made me do it, and-and-and.... I'm sorry. "  
Sage reached up and brushed some of the tears from Jenn's eyes. " It's all right. I understand. It's just, Jenn I-I love you, but I could n- never love you like th-that. I'm sorry, b-but I couldn't. "  
Jenn nodded her head, and let a few more tears fall down her cheeks. Sage brushed them away, leaned forward slightly, and kissed Jenn on the forehead.  
"Okay? "Sage asked.  
Jenn smiled slightly, and wiped away the rest of her tears. "Yeah. "  
  
A knock came to the door, and Anya's voice called through it. "Can we come back in yet? "  
"Yeah! "Jenn yelled.  
The door creaked open and Anya stepped in with Tara behind her. The two of them walked over to Jenn's bed, and sat in the chairs that surrounded it.  
  
Police Station  
Chris pushed the double doors open that led into the main lobby of the police station, and walked in with Buffy right behind him.  
One of the officers that was in uniform raised his hand and waved at Chris. "Hey Chris. Your shift doesn't start for another three hours. "  
"I know. I was wondering if we could use one of the police dogs? I'm kind of working on a case of my own. "Chris stated.  
"You know where they are. "The officer said.  
Buffy followed Chris into the back room. He flipped the light on, and the room was filled with barking. German Shepard's and Blood hounds paced back and forth behind the bars of the cages. Chris walked down the isle, and stopped in front of one of the cages that held a dark brown bloodhound. He bent down and opened the cage door. The dog came flying out and jumped up on him.  
"Charles, get down. "Chris stated.  
The dog sat down on the tiled floor, and wagged his tail back and forth happily. Buffy looked down at the dog.  
"So what do we do now? "Buffy asked.  
Chris reached for a leash that was hung up on the wall above the cage. He bent down and clipped it on the dog's collar. "We take him back to the building where we found Jade and Jenn, let him get Jade's scent, and then he'll lead us to her. "  
Buffy bent down and scratched the dog on the head. "Okay. Let's go find her. "  
The dog barked, and led Chris and Buffy out of the back room.  
  
Docks  
Jade ran. She knew that they would be looking for her. And she knew that if they found her, they would take her back to Giles's apartment, and try to cure her. The truth was, she didn't want to be cured. She loved being this powerful. She could practically feel the energy surging through her veins. It was almost like that time she and Darklyn had tried heroine.  
The sweet smell of the salt water was all around her. The dock rocked back and forth slightly as the waves coming into shore crashed into it. There was a boat ahead. The light practically blinded her at first, but she quickly moved her hand up to shield her eyes. No one was on the boat. No one that she could see anyway. The boat drifted up to shore, and Jade smiled. This would be her escape. She could leave Sunnydale, and never come back. Never have to worry about getting cured. And the best of all; she wouldn't have too worry about her lame ass parents.  
  
Abandon Building outside of town  
Buffy and Chris walked through the front door that was still open with Charles leading the way. He held his nose to the ground and sniffed the dirt. Buffy walked across the dark room to the table where Jade's torturing devices still lay. The bloody knife that Buffy had pulled out of Jenn's leg was still on the table. She picked it up by the blade, and caught it as it started to slip through her fingers. Jenn's blood was still wet, and it made holding onto the knife a greater task.  
She slowly walked over to the dog and held the handle in front of his nose. He sniffed and then threw his head back and howled. Charles turned around and took off running, dragging Chris behind him. Buffy tossed the knife to the ground and raced out of the building after them.  
  
Giles's Apartment  
Spike sighed heavily and slammed the book closed. "Down at Wolfram and Hart, we could have had this thing bloody researched in a couple of minutes. "  
"Well, Spike I would like to bring this to your attention, but we don't have a full staff of professionals with us. "Giles said looking up from his book. "Besides, I've found what were looking for. It says right here that all we have to do is make a circle, candles, chanting, then somebody slits Spike's throat- "  
"Ooh...Ooh! Let my do it! Let me do it! "Xander shouted raising his hand, and waving it around in the air.  
Spike and Giles both glared at him. Xander shrunk back down in his chair obviously feeling defeated.  
"So, let's get going. We don't have all day. "Spike said standing up from his sitting position on the couch next to Amy.  
"Right. Of coarse. Just give me a moment to gather all of the right ingredients. "Giles said standing from the wooden swivel chair in front of his desk.  
  
Docks  
Chris struggled to keep up with the dog that was practically dragging him. Buffy on the other hand kept up at a quick jog. Chris looked over at her, and struggled to talk.  
"Do you want to take him? "Chris asked.  
Buffy grabbed the leash from him. "Sure. "  
The dog threw his head back and howled again.  
Chris slowed down and fell back slightly. "We must be on the right trail. "  
"I'm hoping so. "Buffy said as she jogged along side the bloodhound.  
Then the bloodhound stopped. Buffy kept running, and slipped on the wet docks as she tried to slow down. Chris laughed. Buffy stood up and brushed the dirt off of the back of her pants. The dog lowered his head and sniffed the wet wood of the dock. He slowly started walking forward, and then took off at a run, yanking the leash out of Buffy's hand.  
Buffy took off running. "Follow him! We can't let him get out of our sight! "  
Chris was all ready running. The two of them followed the dog down to the end of the dock, and watched as he sailed off the end. Buffy skidded to a halt, and Chris slammed into her back. They looked down to see Charles paddling out to sea.  
"She must have hopped a boat. "Buffy stated.  
She looked down and spotted a little motorized boat with one of those steering rudders. Buffy jumped down without warning, and dragged Chris with her.  
"What the hell- "Chris shouted as they fell through the air.  
Both of them landed in the boat and Chris let out a huge sigh. Buffy pulled the cord that was attached to the motor, and the engine revved to life. She pulled up on the rudder, and they went forward. Chris fell backward, and sat down on one of the wooden boards that was meant as a seat. Buffy attempted to slow down so that Chris could pull Charles back into the boat. The dog shook, sending water everywhere as he sat on the bottom of the small boat. 


	11. Healed

Hey guys. Sorry that this update took forever. I just got done with driver's ed, and now I'm studying for final exams. Do they ever give us a break to just sit back and write? Alas no. Well, here's your update. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Giles's Apartment  
Giles carefully poured orange sand from a small glass vile. It fell from about two feet from above the floor, and lay perfectly in place with the rest of the sand. He quickly completed the circle, and looked over at Spike. "Well, are you ready? "  
"As ready as I'll ever be. "Spike stated as he took a quick drag out of his cigarette and blew the smoke out. He snuffed it out in a small urn on the table beside him, and Giles glared at him. Amy only giggled. She couldn't help it. When she was around her father it made her feel like she was five years old again.  
William stood up from his chair and stared at his father. "Are you sure you want to do this? "  
"Look, one of you lil bits is in trouble. I'm gonna help. "Spike said as he walked toward the circle.  
Dawn looked at Crystal who stood in front of her. "Sweetie, you wanna do mommy a favor and go upstairs. I don't want you to see this. "  
Crystal nodded her head, and did as she was told.  
"All right. "Xander stated. "Let's get it on. "  
Amy wrinkled her nose and stifled a fit of laughter. Xander had just now realized what he had said, and looked over at Amy disappointedly. Giles moved out of the way and let Spike step into the sacred circle. Dawn looked down at the book that she held in her hand. She began to read out loud what was written in Latin and Xander came in seconds later.  
"So now what? Are we just gonna sit here and sing Kombi-AHHHHHHHH! "  
  
Spike fell to the ground and his shirt flew open. His chest sank up and down as he started to breathe. He wasn't sure why though. He was a vampire after all, and they didn't need to breathe. Giles stood above him holding a sharp butcher's knife in his right hand. He balanced a large leather bound book in his left and read from it.  
"Ach Lak Nen So Boud Ich Na Say La Dounce Preloun ASayounce! "Giles shouted. He lowered the knife to Spike's throat, and Amy buried her face into William's shoulder.  
Giles slid the knife across Spike's throat and blood poured everywhere. Spike cried out in pain, and clutched to his bleeding neck. The blood fell onto the sand and started it shine.  
  
Hospital, Sage's Room  
Willow sat all alone and hummed a soft tune to herself. She racked her brain for all the possible things that would work to get her daughter back. A weird shock went through her body. She closed her eyes and started to shake.  
Willow's mind  
Mom can you hear me? Jade asked.  
Willow nodded her head. Jade, sweetie, its me. What do you need?  
I need you here. Jade stated.  
Where sweetie? Where do you need me?  
At the docks. Jade stated.  
  
Willow's eyes shot open. She knew where she needed to be. Willow stood up from her chair quickly and raced out of the hospital room. Carts that sat on the sides of the hall blurred by as Willow ran. She could hear someone in the background yelling at her to stop running, but Willow ignored them. She continued to run.  
  
Ocean  
Jade started to freeze up. She looked back to shore, and swore under her breath. Was she really going to go through with what she was about to do? Would she really kill her mother just to get their attention? She knew she had too, but would she?  
Jade quickly turned the boat around, and headed back to shore.  
  
Docks, 15 min later  
Willow skidded to a halt and stared at the open sea. She could see a faint light coming from somewhere near shore. On the boat she could make out a single figure. It was Jade. She was certain of it. Willow ran down the boat launch, and stopped at the end. The boat slowed down, and stopped next to the dock. Willow watched as her oldest daughter stepped off of the boat and walked toward her.  
"Sweetie, what is it. "Willow asked.  
"You know, it's a funny thing life is. When you ask for help from someone that really cares about you, they'll stop at nothing until you get that help that you need. Even if that means having them stare death right in the eye. "Jade said smiling.  
Willow started to look worried. "What are you talking about Jade? "  
"I think you know what I'm talking about. Mom. Or shall I call you Willow? Which do you want to be called by your killer? "Jade asked. The smile on her face grew larger.  
Willow started to back up. "Baby, you need to stop. You can fight this. "  
"Oh. Yeah. "Jade said with a slight laugh. "No. "  
Willow started to panic. Jade stepped closer to her. Then the girl stopped. She fell down to her knees, and looked up toward the heaven's. " No. No. You're not going to take me. You-you can't take this from me! "  
She flew backward leaving Willow to stare in horror at her. Willow started to walk toward her daughter.  
"Sweetie, what's wrong? What's happening to you? "Willow asked as she walked carefully over the slippery dock toward her daughter who lay sprawled out of the wet wood clutching her head between her hands.  
"SHUT UP! "Jade shouted. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! "  
Jade flew backward further and slammed into a wooden pole that was cemented into the water below them. Willow winced as she witnessed her daughter's head slam into the wood. Jade stood up with a tremendous effort. She held onto the wooden pole with one hand, and clutched onto her throbbing head with the other. Her breathing was labored, and she jerked wildly.  
"Sweetie? "Willow asked as she walked closer to her daughter.  
"Get away from me bitch. "Jade said at almost a whisper.  
"What? "Willow asked as tears formed in her eyes.  
"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME BITCH! "Jade shouted as she lashed out at her mother with her fists. "YOU MADE THEM DO THIS! YOU MADE THEM- "  
Jade fell to her knees, and continued to cradle her head in her hands. Willow dropped down in front of her, knowing that she was risking more than just her life by doing so.  
"Jade, please. "Willow stated. She reached out and placed her hand on Jade's shoulder.  
Jade looked up at her mother. Her eyes were filled with tears. " Mom...I can't. It's-It's- "Jade's head snapped back. "URHG! "  
Willow grabbed onto Jade and pulled her into a hug. She rocked back and forth running her hand over Jade's soft brown hair. "Fight it baby. I know you can. "  
Jade continued to struggle against the sudden magic attack. Her body shook violently, and Willow struggled to hold onto her. Tears poured down both of their faces.  
  
Giles's Apartment  
Spike rolled on the floor in the middle of the circle, clutching his neck which was still bleeding. Giles looked up at William who stood a few feet from the circle with Amy in his arms.  
"Go! In the refrigerator there is blood! Get it now! "The Watcher shouted.  
William let go of Amy and sprinted into the kitchen. He threw the refrigerator door open and yanked out three large bags of blood. William slammed the door closed and ran back out into the living room. The light around the circle faded and Spike lay limp on the floor. William quickly ran over to him, and ripped open one of the bags. He dropped down to the floor, and pressed his free hand over the large gaping cut on Spike's throat. Slowly he poured the blood into the Spike's open mouth and watched as his father slurped at it like a child would a snow cone.  
  
Docks  
Willow rocked back and forth as she held onto Jade tightly. "You're okay sweetie. It's over. You're okay. "  
Jade cried loudly as she buried her face into her mom's shoulder. " I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. "  
"Shh. You're okay. I'm not going to let anything else happen to you. "Willow whispered into Jade's ear.  
  
Hospital  
Jenn and Sage laughed at something that Anya had said when the door opened slightly.  
"I figured you'd be down here. "The doctor stated looking at Sage.  
Tara looked up at the man and frowned. "I'm sorry. We should have left a note or something. "  
The older man smiled. "That's quite all right. I simply came down here to tell you that it's all right to go home. "  
Sage turned around in her wheelchair so that she faced the doctor. " Really? I can go h-home? "  
"Yep. "The man said with a warm smile.  
Sage smiled back. "Sweet. "  
The man looked at Tara. "I just need you to sign a few release papers. "  
Tara stood up from her chair and walked out of the room after the doctor.  
Sage looked at Jenn excitedly. "I get to go home. "  
"I know. "Jenn said smiling slightly.  
Sage frowned. "I'm sorry. I-I know that you can't go yet. "  
Jenn smiled again. "Don't be. Really. I'm glad that one of us doesn't have to lie around this place all day. "  
"Thanks. "Sage said and her smile grew larger. "I-I should probably go back to my r-room and get my stuff. "She squeezed Jenn's hand tightly. "I'll see you. "  
"K. "Jenn stated. Then she raised her arms in the air and shooed her away. "Now go. "  
  
Sage smiled as she wheeled herself out of the room.  
  
Ocean  
Buffy scanned the waters carefully. The moon glared off of the water, making it a little harder to see. Chris tapped her on the shoulder as he turned the motor off.  
"Do you think she's still out here? Charles keeps looking back to shore. Maybe she doubled back. "Chris stated.  
Buffy sighed heavily. "All right. Lets head back. We're not getting anything done out here. "  
Chris started the engine again and turned the rudder all the way to the right so that they circled back.  
  
Giles's Apartment  
Spike groaned as he sat up. He rubbed at the healing cut on his neck, and grabbed onto the blood bags from William. "I can take it from here. "  
William let go of the bag and stood up. His knees cracked as he did. Amy looked down at her father and frowned.  
"Dad, are you all right? "Amy asked.  
"I'm all right, love. "Spike stated standing up.  
Giles grabbed onto his arm to help steady him, and led him over to the couch. Spike sat down carefully, and continued to suck down the thick liquid. Xander closed his book and set it down on the coffee table that sat in front of the couch. Dawn walked over to the staircase and held onto the railing as she leaned up.  
"Sweetie, you can come down now! "Dawn yelled up to Crystal.  
Crystal bounced down the stairs quickly, almost tripping down the last three. She looked up at Dawn and smiled. "Everything go as planned? "  
  
"Yep. "Dawn stated as she moved out of the way and let Crystal into the living room.  
"Come 'ere kido. "Spike said gesturing to Crystal.  
Crystal ran over to Spike and climbed up onto the couch next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes back up quickly, and looked up at the cut across Spike's neck. "Does that hurt? "  
"Not really. "Spike stated even though the truth was he would have rather of been run over by a semi.  
Crystal smiled and rested her head back on Spike's shoulder. Spike ran one of his hands and ran it over Crystal's soft brown hair.  
  
Docks  
Willow ran her hand up and down Jade's back as they sat there on the dock holding each other. Jade's back sank heavily and rose heavily with each sob that escaped her mouth.  
"You're okay. It's all over. Calm down. "Willow whispered into Jade's ear.  
"I can't. All of the people I hurt. Jenn, you, mom. Everyone. I can't... I can't. "Jade pushed away from Willow and stared her in the face. "I'm done. No more magic. It hurts to many people. "  
Willow placed her hands on both of Jade's shoulder's. "You can't. That only makes it worse. "  
"But-but I hurt so many people with it. What good could possibly come from me now? "Jade asked as she released another sob.  
Willow ran her hand across the side of Jade's face. "Sweetie, that's not the point. You can be good. If you straighten your act up a little bit that might help. "Willow raised her eyebrow up slightly.  
Jade smiled, and wiped the tears from her face. "Like what? "  
"Like the smoking. That needs to stop. You could actually listen to me and your mom once and awhile. "  
There was a loud crash, followed by loud barking from what sounded like some kind of hound.  
"CHARLES! COME BACK HERE! "Chris shouted.  
Willow looked up to see Buffy being dragged behind a large bloodhound. Buffy looked as though she was trying to slow the large dog down, but was failing miserably. Jade turned around and whispered what sounded like "stop "but Willow wasn't quite sure. The dog came to a complete stop, but Buffy did not. She Swung around the dog without the leash in hand now, and crashed into a large wooden pole.  
Chris came galloping up behind them, panting heavily. He grabbed onto Charles's leash and bent over his knees trying to catch his breath. Willow stood up quickly and extended her hand so that Jade could grab onto it. Jade clasped onto her mother's hand and stood up quickly. Buffy bounced up quickly with Slayer's grace, and looked around.  
"Is Jade okay? "Buffy asked.  
"Yeah. I'm fine. "Jade stated brushing some of her hair out of her face.  
"What happened? "Chris asked as he finally caught his breath.  
"I don't know. "Willow stated. "Do you think that Giles, Xander and Dawn found something? "  
"Maybe. "Buffy stated. "We should probably head back there. "  
Jade rested her head on Willow's shoulder and stared off into the distance. "We probably should. "  
"Are you going to be all right? "Buffy asked as she looked over at Jade.  
"I will be. "Jade answered. 


End file.
